Tempestad de amores
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Yolei, Kari y Mimi vivían felices estando solas y sin problemas de parejas hasta que todo se complicó y cada una se encontró en una situación que nunca hubiera imaginado. Alcohol y besos inesperados cambiarían su relajada rutina por unos días de locura que traería sus vidas patas arriba. Porque el amor no solo es fácil sino que puede convertirse en una verdadera tempestad.
1. Antes de la tempestad

Historia escrita para el Intercambio especial aniversario del Foro 1-8.

Mi amiga invisible es BlueSpring-JeagerJaques y sus indicaciones fueron las siguientes.

1\. OTP: **MiMato**

2\. Una que me cause curiosidad: **Daiken (Daisuke x Ken)**

3\. Crack: **June x Hikari**. :DDD

Especificaciones: que se de en época universitaria, los esté presente aspectos sociales como el prejuicio o discriminación. Oh y si introducen alcohol y borrachera de por medio, muuucho mejor :D

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Tempestad de amores

Capítulo I. Antes de la tempestad

-¡Matt! —un grito desgarró el aire, resonando incluso por encima del bullicio de los pasillos de la universidad—. ¡Matt!

Pareciera que debía llamar la atención tanto alboroto, pero todos en la Todai estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de escena a esa hora. Todos los días, en el descanso de las 11 de la mañana, una June Motomiya muy entusiasta corría desde su clase de estadística avanzada hasta en la que Yamato Ishida estudiaba solfeo para poder verle. Para cualquiera que la viese salir escopeteada antes de que casi terminase la hora, pensaría que era una pareja completamente enamorada, pero allí todos sabían que ese amor no era recíproco. No, solamente June sentía éso por el chico, ya que Matt, en cuanto llegaba la hora señalada, salía también corriendo del aula, más no para encontrarse con ella sino para huir. Y aunque a diario hasta el profesor estaba de acuerdo en que saliese unos instantes antes, no todos los días conseguía escapar de la Motomiya mayor, y alguna vez había tenido que tenerla colgada del brazo durante todo el descanso, sin lograr realmente descansar.

Aquel día pintaba como uno de esos. Matt corría por los pasillos, esquivando a las pocas personas que no sabían de qué iba la cosa. Algunas fanáticas de su banda alargaban la mano para al menos conseguir tocar de pasada a su ídolo mientras que otros se apartaban sabiendo que un terremoto pelirrojo iría detrás. Alguna vez alguien había tratado de ayudarle poniéndose en medio cuando June aparecía, pero después de que cinco personas terminasen estampadas contra la pared, dejaron de intentarlo. Así que Matt sabía que estaba sólo en eso, con una loca que escuchaba gritar detrás, cada vez más cerca.

Ya pensaba que todo estaba perdido cuando al pasar por un pasillo vacío alguien lo agarró del brazo y lo metió de golpe en un aula. Trastabilló en el aire, casi cayendo por el improvisto; aún así eso era mejor que tener que aguantar con June el descanso. Cuando pudo parar, se giró para agradecer al que le había ayudado y se encontró a la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse. Mimi Tachikawa estaba apoyada en la puerta cerrada, con las piernas cruzadas, la cabeza inclinada hacia la derecha y sonriendo de forma pícara; Matt se estremeció ante la imagen.

—Mimi —empezó a decir pero la chica se llevó un dedo a la boca, instándole a callar.

Pasaron unos segundos eternos en los que la chica agudizó el oído. Al chico no supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que Mimi decidió que ya era el momento y se despegó de la puerta para dar un paso adelante.

—Ya está —declaró—. Ya se ha ido.

—¿Qu-qué? —balbuceó, confuso.

—June —explicó Mimi soltando una risita—. Ya se ha ido. Ha seguido adelante buscándote. Se va a poner como una furia cuando descubra que no estás. Me debes una, Ishida.

La chica le guiñó un ojo y él se sonrojó.

—Bueno, te dejo entonces… —empezó a decir ella.

—Espera —la cortó él—. Antes de que te vayas tenemos que hablar.

—¿De qué? —frunció el ceño ella.

—Vamos, Mimi, llevas días huyendo de mi —le dijo Matt volviendo a serenarse—. Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó.

—No hay nada que hablar, Matt —sentenció ella—. Solamente fue un juego.

—¡Mierda, Mimi, sabes que no fue así! —gruñó él—. Nos besamos.

—Estábamos borrachos —dijo ella con una pasividad que chocaba con la exaltación de Matt—. Simplemente nos dejamos llevar por el juego.

—No hables por los dos —el rubio entrecerró los ojos viendo que ella volvía a escapar del tema.

—Muy bien —aceptó—. Yo me dejé llevar por el juego. No hay nada más que hablar.

Mimi se giró, dispuesta a irse de allí, pero Matt se adelantó. En dos zancadas acortó la distancia que los separaba y la giró, haciendo que quedasen frente a frente. La chica lo miró sorprendida pero a él le dio igual. Apoyó ambos brazos en la puerta, encerrándola entre ellos de forma que no pudiese huir de nuevo.

—Nada de eso, no voy a dejar que vuelvas a huir de mi —sentenció él—. Tenemos mucho que hablar.

—Yo no tengo nada que decir —musitó ella aplacada por la cercanía del rubio.

—Pues yo sí —aseguró él—. Tengo mucho que decir.

—¡Déjalo ya, Matt! —chilló ella, nerviosa—. Nos emborrachamos, jugamos a la botella, nos tocó "7 minutos en el paraíso" en el armario, nos dejamos llevar y nos besamos. No hay nada más. No le des más vueltas.

—Sabes perfectamente que no fue tan simple como eso —murmuró Matt.

—Para mí sí —aseguró ella, recuperando la voz.

—¡Claro que no! —gritó él—. Además, no ha sido solamente el sábado. ¿Y en la fiesta de Nochevieja? ¿Me vas a decir que me besaste para celebrar el año nuevo? ¿Por qué me has ayudado con June sino?

—Te he visto en apuros y he decidido ayudarte como cualquier amigo haría —contestó ella.

—Apenas hace unos meses que hablamos como para que digas que somos amigos —gruñó Matt—. Acepta que estabas celosa, Mimi. Tenemos que hablar de lo que hay entre nosotros.

—¡Nos hay nada! —chilló, empezando a ponerse nerviosa por la situación; solo quería irse de allí, alejarse de Ishida—. Y no tenemos nada que hablar.

—¡Joder! ¡Claro que sí! —se exaltó él—. Entre tú y yo lleva mucho tiempo habiendo algo, Mimi. Y tenemos que hablarlo. Y si no quieres aceptarlo, empezaré yo hablando.

Mimi iba a replicar cuando chillidos en el pasillo le cerraron la boca. Los dos chicos se quedaron quietos, tratando de saber si el grito pertenecía a June, que volvía en busca de Matt. Pero no era así, y ambos reconocieron la voz de Yolei en la lejanía.

—¡Mimi! —chillaba—. ¡Mimi! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Mimi!

La castaña aprovechó esa oportunidad para zafarse de la cárcel que los brazos del chico y abriendo la puerta se apresuró a salir al pasillo.

—¡Yolei! —llamó a la chica de gafas, que estaba al final del pasillo—. ¡Yolei! ¡Estoy aquí!

La otra se giró y la vio a lo lejos. Sin perder el tiempo, Mimi echó a andar hacia ella mientras la otra corría a su encuentro. Matt salió del aula siguiendo a Mimi.

—Mimi —las chicas se encontraron en medio del pasillo—. Te estaba buscando. Ryo me ha dicho que estabas por aquí así que he venido pero no estabas y te estaba buscando por eso gritaba y…

La del pelo morado paró su discurso al ver a Matt alcanzarlas. Frunció el ceño sin saber qué hacía el chico allí y miró a su amiga pidiendo una explicación. Mimi trató de no ponerse nerviosa al contestar.

—Estaba ayudando a Matt a escapar de June —aclaró—. Ya sabes, era la hora de "Atrapa a Matt" y justo pasaba por aquí.

—Entiendo —Yolei pareció aceptar la excusa y procedió a ignorar al chico—. ¡Tengo algo que contarte! ¡Es increíble! ¡Vas a flipar!

—Vamos a tomar un café y me lo cuentas —Mimi se enganchó al brazo de Yolei y tiró de ella hacia las escaleras, alejándose apresuradamente de Matt.

—¡Mimi, espera! —la llamó él viendo como, de nuevo, volvía a escaparse de él.

—Yolei me reclama, Matt —le dijo ella solamente girando la cabeza hacia él—. ¡Que no vuelva a encontrarte June!

Las dos chicas desparecieron por el pasillo, dejando a un frustrado rubio que sabía que no conseguiría nada por seguirlas; Mimi estaba decidida a huir de él y en ese momento tenía a una muy emocionada Yolei para bloquearlo. Enfadado consigo mismo, se giró para irse por el lado contrario, tratando de encontrar otra forma con la que hablar con la chica.

…

Mientras tanto, una confusa June seguía buscando a Matt. Después de haberse recorrido todo el campus, incluyendo el aula donde normalmente Yamato ensayaba con su banda, se había dirigido hacia el pabellón de deporte, pensando que quizás el rubio había decidido ir a hacer ejercicio.

Así que, después de haber mirado en el campo de futbol, el de baloncesto y el de tenis (aunque él nunca hubiese jugado a tenis), llegó a la piscina del campus, en la que June sabía que a veces su amado iba a desahogarse y nadar. Matt no estaba en la piscina así que se dirigió a los vestuarios. Tocó la puerta del de hombres pero nadie contestó, y al intentar abrir descubrió que estaba cerrado con llave. Frunció el ceño. Estaba por irse cuando escuchó ruido en el de las mujeres. Pensó que quizás solamente habían abierto ése porque estaba roto el otro y se dirigió allí para ver si era Matt el que estaba ahí. Pero cuando entró no había nadie. Caminó, adentrándose en la estancia, buscando más pistas. No había dado muchos pasos cuando escuchó la ducha, que estaba encendida.

Su mirada se volvió lasciva al pensar en su querido Matt bajo el agua, desnudo, y con las gotas recorriendo su esbelto cuerpo. Estaba pensando en sorprenderlo cuando el agua cesó y entre las nubes de vapor apareció una persona. La decepción se pinto en la cara de June cuando descubrió a Hikari Yagami salir de la ducha con una toalla enredada tapando su cuerpo.

—¡Oh! —exclamó la castaña—. No sabía que había alguien más aquí; pensaba que era la única en la piscina.

—No estaba en la piscina —aclaró June—. Buscaba a Matt.

—Yamato no ha venido hoy a nadar —aseguró la chica yendo a su taquilla y sacando sus cosas para vestirse.

—Vaya, qué pena.

June se quedó mirándola, con su mente aún perdida en la imagen de su querido rubio mojado. ¡Qué pena que no hubiese sido él aquel que estaba en la ducha! En vez de eso estaba aquella chica, Hikari Yagami. La pelirroja se centró en ella. Realmente nunca había hablado más de dos palabras seguidas con la castaña, pero sabía que era la hermana de Tai, el mejor amigo de Matt, y la mejor amiga de TK, el hermano del rubio.

Sin saber por qué, de repente se encontró observándola; Kari estaba echándose crema en las piernas. Súbitamente, su mente maquiavélica empezó a maquinar ella sola y su cuerpo comenzó a caminar hacia ella sin que ella se diese cuenta. La otra vio por el rabillo del ojo que la pelirroja se acercaba y se irguió para saber qué quería.

—Tú eres la hermana de Tai —murmuró June.

—Sí —asintió la castaña de forma confusa.

—Por lo tanto, en algún momento de tu vida Tai te ha besado —insistió pensativa—. Aunque sea en la mejilla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin comprender a qué venía todo eso.

—Y Tai ha besado a Sora porque están saliendo —siguió delirando la mayor—. Y Sora salió con mi Matt dos semanas, por lo que algún beso se han tenido que dar.

—June —llamó, completamente desorientada, Kari—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué pasa?

—Por lo tanto si te beso sería como besar a mi Matt de forma indirecta —hablaba de ello como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo—. En conclusión; tengo que besarte.

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Qué estaba diciendo esa chica? ¿Hablaba en serio? La mirada decidida de June le dijo que sí, que todo eso era en serio. Vio, con horror, como la pelirroja comenzaba a caminar hacia ella, con resolución, y se dio cuenta de que si no hacía algo Motomiya iba a besarla.

—June, para —le dijo con voz más baja de lo que pretendía que fuese—. Estás equivocada. Eso de los besos indirectos no existe.

—Voy a besarte y será como si besase a mi Matt —declaró la otra—. Va a ser genial.

Kari iba a hablar para rebatir eso pero no le dio tiempo porque June se acercó a ella, la sujetó por los hombros y juntó sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. ¡De verdad lo estaba haciendo! ¡June la estaba besando! Y aunque en un primer momento había sido un simple choque de bocas, la pelirroja había empezado a mover los labios instantes después.

La castaña no podía mover los brazos para apartarla, ocupada en sujetar la toalla contra su cuerpo y con la mayor sujetándola tan fuere, así que trató de hablar para llamar su atención. Consiguió lo contrario ya que al abrir la boca, June profundizó el beso sin que ella esperase que llegase a tanto.

Entonces ocurrió algo con lo que no contaba; el beso el gustó y su cerebro desconectó. No supo por qué, simplemente pasó, y se descubrió respondiendo la candente caricia.

No supieron cuando tiempo estuvieron besándose, habiendo empezado todo como dos bocas moviéndose lentamente al unísono hasta llegar a un excitante intercambio de saliva con lengua que subió la temperatura en el vestuario. Las manos de Kari dejaron de sujetar la toalla para hacer lo mismo con la cintura de la pelirroja mientras que June subió sus manos al cuello de la castaña para acercarla más a ella.

Se separaron mucho tiempo después, con la respiración agitada y totalmente acaloradas. Se alejaron lentamente, sin apartar la mirada la una de la otra. Kari volvió a sujetarse la toalla contra el pecho, como si así pudiese defenderse de todo lo que estaba pasando. Titubeante se alejó de June retrocediendo un par de pasos mientras la pelirroja simplemente la miraba sin dejar ver ninguna expresión. Pero estaba más alterada de lo que parecía.

June recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, de forma curiosa. La piel de la castaña parecía suave al tacto y se descubrió queriendo tocarla más. Observó pequeñas gotitas de agua caer desde el corto cabello castaño, recorriendo el cuello que antes había acariciando para perderse por dentro de la toalla. Tragó saliva, sintiendo que quería quitarle esa toalla y ver lo que la chica tenía debajo de ella.

La chica nunca había sido cobarde, pero se dio cuenta de que las columnas de todo lo que tenía claro se tambaleaban y en ese momento no tenía nada claro. Decidió que tenía que pensar un poco las cosas y aclararse así que dándole una larga última mirada a la castaña se dio la vuelta y salió del vestuario.

Allí se quedó Kari, temblando, confundida, sin saber qué pensar y aún en toalla.

...

Al otro lado del campus, en un pequeño café, Mimi trataba de entender a la alterada Yolei que no dejaba de balbucear palabras que no llegaba a entender.

—Yolei, para —le dijo, consiguiendo, esa vez, que le hiciese algo de caso—. Necesito que te tranquilices porque estás diciendo muchas cosas pero no entiendo nada.

—Pero es que es muy grave, Mimi —medio gritó la chica de gafas—. ¡Es muy fuerte!

—Lo será, puede ser —asintió la castaña—. Pero es que todavía no me he enterado de nada de lo que ha pasado. A ver, coge aire, respira profundo y con voz clara dime qué ha pasado.

Yolei le hizo caso. Lentamente, cogió aire muy profundo y después echó el aire ruidosamente. Repitió la acción dos veces más y luego miró fijamente a Mimi.

—He pillado a Ken y a Davis besándose.

Había esperado muchas confesiones, desde las más tontas que Yolei exageraba hasta algo grave de verdad, pero desde luego no eso.

—¿Que qué? —murmuró sin voz y con los ojos como platos—. Tienes que estar de broma.

—No es ninguna broma —aseguró Yolei.

—Pero has tenido que ver mal —rebatió Mimi sin poder creerlo—. ¡Davis está colado por Kari desde siempre!

—Vi perfectamente —insistió—. Davis tenía la cara de Ken agarrada y Ken lo sujetaba por los hombros. Lo vi, Mimi.

—Increíble…

—¡Te lo dije! –chilló Yolei—. ¿Ver como era fuerte!

—Sí que es fuerte sí. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que esos dos eran gays? —la de gafas asintió y Mimi se preocupó de repente—. ¡Oh, Yolei! ¿Y cómo estás tú? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Yo? —frunció el ceño sin comprender—. ¿Yo por qué?

—Bueno, estás enamorada de Ken desde hace mucho tiempo —tanteó con cuidado—. Imagino que este descubrimiento te ha tenido que afectar de alguna manera.

Yolei abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta en ese momento de ese hecho. Había estado tan shockeada por la noticia de que Davis y Ken eran gays que no se había parado a pensar en qué afectaba eso en ella. Sí, llevaba enamorada de Ken años ya, pero nunca se había atrevido a confesarse. Aún así, como eran amigos y se llevaban muy bien, siempre estaban bastante unidos. Puede que no fuesen pareja, pero ella no sufría porque Ken nunca estaba con otras chicas. En ese momento comprendía por qué.

—Ken es gay —murmuró como si su cerebro estuviese asimilando toda la información en ese momento—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Ken es gay!

Mimi se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado pero no se arrepintió de habérselo hecho ver; su amiga caería en ello tarde o temprano y era mejor que lo hiciese con ella, que era la única que podría consolarla porque era la única persona que sabía del amor de Yolei por Ken.

Lentamente, los ojos de Yolei fueron llenándose de lágrimas y el rostro se fue contorsionando hasta que la tristeza y desesperación pinto su cara. Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, un sonido desgarrador salió de su garganta y Yolei rompió a llorar. Mimi pasó un brazo por el hombro de su amiga y la atrajo a ella para abrazarla.

—Llora tranquila, Yolei —le susurró con palabras sosegadas—. Desahógate.

—Ken es gay, Mimi —sollozó—. Y estoy enamorada de él. Ken es gay.

Yolei lloró entre los brazos de su amiga durante lo que parecieron horas, y Mimi no aflojó el agarre ni una sola vez. Todo el tiempo, se mantuvo arropándola con suaves palabras de consuelo que sabía que no ayudarían a su amiga en ese momento, pero que eran mejor que quedarse callada. Cuando por fin Yolei dejó de temblar, se separó y Mimi limpió sus lágrimas.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo hoy? —le susurró a lo que la de chicas asintió—. Mañana será un día nuevo. Ya verás cómo lo superamos.

Yolei meneó la cabeza afirmativamente, sabiendo que solamente con Mimi estaría arropada en ese momento, pero no llegando a creerse que al día siguiente todo podría llegar a pintar mejor.

* * *

Bueno, Blue, guapi, espero que te guste. En realidad es un fic largo y este es le primer capítulo así que durante estos días subiré los otros. Realmente espero que no lo odies porque yo personalmente no me he quedado muy a gusto pero no he tenido tiempo (juro, es que estoy fuera de casa más de 12 horas). Lo siento si no es lo que esperabas... en realidad espero que a ti te guste, de verdad, que he intentado hacer lo mejor que he podido.

El nombre y la sinopsis están todavía en duda... ya veré si las cambio.


	2. Noches de alcohol y tempestad

Historia escrita para el Intercambio especial aniversario del Foro 1-8.

Mi amiga invisible es BlueSpring-JeagerJaques y sus indicaciones fueron las siguientes.

1\. OTP: **MiMato**

2\. Una que me cause curiosidad: **Daiken (Daisuke x Ken)**

3\. Crack: **June x Hikari**. :DDD

Especificaciones: que se de en época universitaria, los esté presente aspectos sociales como el prejuicio o discriminación. Oh y si introducen alcohol y borrachera de por medio, muuucho mejor :D

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Tempestad de amores

Capítulo II. Noches de alcohol y tempestad

Al día siguiente era sábado, y a Yolei le tocaba hacer la comida en el piso que compartía con Sora, Mimi y Kari. Esa vez, en cambio, la castaña mayor se encargó de ello para dejarla descansar más tiempo; la noche anterior había dormido muy mal y además muy poco.

—Yo hago hoy la comida; Yolei ayer tuvo un día duro y estaba cansada. Que duerma un rato más —fue la única explicación que dio.

A Sora le pareció extraño pero dado que vio que Mimi se encargaba de ayudar en lo que le ocurriese a Yolei lo dejó pasar. Además, había visto que la castaña menor estaba muy rara desde el día anterior; era como si tuviese la cabeza en otra parte, estaba distraída. Decidió vigilarla, a la espera de algún signo de que Kari estuviese mal.

Mimi, aunque pareciese tranquila y solamente preocupada por el asunto de Yolei, también se levantó alterada por el altercado del día anterior. Ella sabía que Matt no iba a dejar el tema así y que trataría de volver a hablar con ella, y eso la aterraba. Pero estaba acostumbrada a disimular, y ya que la única que podía haberse dado cuenta estaba dormida, nadie se percató de su nerviosismo.

Cuando la dormida por fin se despertó eran las tres de la tarde, y directamente se pusieron a comer. Mientras degustaban unos deliciosos macarrones a la carbonara, se pusieron a hacer planes para esa noche.

—Tai me ha dicho que Kiosuke va a celebrar una fiesta en su casa —comentó Sora—. Del estilo de la de Megumi de la semana pasada.

Mimi se puso repentinamente pálida y se atragantó con su comida. Kari le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para que se recuperase.

—Come tranquila, Mimi —rió la castaña—, que la comida no va a salir corriendo.

—¿Otra vez fiesta en casa? —Mimi trató de poner cara aburrida.

—Lo dices como si fuésemos todo los días —dijo Sora riendo—. En lo que llevamos de curso esta fiesta es solamente la tercera.

—Y no parece que vaya a haber más hasta dentro de bastante tiempo —murmuró Kari—. Me gusta la idea.

—No sé si me convence —susurró la de ojos caramelo tratando de hacerles cambiar de idea—. ¿Y si vamos por nuestra cuenta? ¡Noche de chicas!

—¿Qué pasa, Mimi? —preguntó la pelirroja mirándola de forma sospechosa—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—¡No! —se apresuró a negar—. ¿Qué iba a pasar?

—Pues no lo sé —entró Kari en la conversación—, pero es muy raro que no quieras ir a una fiesta en una casa. Tú, que siempre dices que te recuerdan a algunas de Nueva York porque son exclusivas. O como tú dirías, _VIP_.

—No es eso —negó de forma nerviosa—. Es que hace mucho que no tenemos una _girl's night_.

—Pues montamos una para la semana que viene —propuso la pelirroja—, pero no podemos perdernos la de esta noche. ¡Va a ser la fiesta del año!

Las tres amigas la miraron con los ojos como platos por la repentina efusividad.

—Sora, estás eufórica —comentó Yolei.

—Sí, bueno, Tai está muy entusiasmado con lo de hoy —murmuró algo sonrojada—. Imagino que es lo que tiene salir con él y pasar tanto tiempo juntos; hay cosas que se pegan.

Todas rieron, por primera vez en ese día. Cuando consiguieron parar, Mimi volvió a la carga con las dudas.

—¡Venga, Mimi! No podemos perdérnosla —le dijo Kari, contagiada del entusiasmo de Sora.

—Está bien —aceptó finalmente—.Vayamos a la dichosa fiesta.

—¡Bien! —gritaron al unísono Sora y Kari.

—Yo no quiero salir hoy, chicas —susurró repentinamente Yolei, haciendo que los ánimos decayesen—. No me encuentro bien y estoy algo cansada…

—¡Ni hablar! —todas miraron a Mimi, que era la que había cortado el discurso de la chica de gafas—. No vas a quedarte en casa. Ya lo has oído; ¡va a ser la fiesta del año!

Kari y Sora se unieron a las súplicas, pensando que Mimi se había contagiado de sus ganas. Pero Yolei sabía que su amiga solamente quería sacarla de casa para que no se quedase encerrada en su habitación, deprimida y pensando en todo el asunto de Ken. Viendo el brillo decidido en la mirada caramelo de la chica, se dio cuenta de que no iba a parar hasta que dijese que sí y que además tenía a las otras dos apoyándola, se vio acorralada y no pudo más que suspirar, derrotada.

—Está bien —aceptó a regañadientes—. Iré a la _jodida_ fiesta.

…

La noche llegó, y con ella el _make-over_, como Mimi lo llamaba, de las chicas; puede que tuviese las ganas de ir a la fiesta y ver a Matt bajo cero, pero eso no evitaría que todas se viesen fabulosas. Así que, para no variar, la chica que había vivido en NY les dio consejos de moda, o mejor dicho, prácticamente les eligió los modelitos. Y nadie podría negar que estaban espectaculares.

Sora vestía unos ajustados pantalones negros que marcaban sus trabajadas piernas, tan bien formadas por el tenis. La camiseta sencilla de tirantes del mismo color que su cabello tenía un poco de encaje en el escote en forma de "v", dándole ese sutil toque sexy que a Tai le encantaba. Mimi le había pintado los labios con un leve brillo para no recargar el maquillaje de delineado negro de sus ojos.

Kari estaba angelical con un vaporoso vestido blanco. Llevaba los ojos de tonos plateados y un poco de purpurina en el escote y el pelo, y los labios de un rosa suave.

Yolei necesitaba sentirse guapa, el centro de atención, así que Mimi se explayó un poco más en ella. Con el cabello con un liso asiático enmarcando los ojos maquillados en un ahumado negro, la castaña le puso unos shorts negros y una camiseta fucsia a juego con el pintalabios. El color potente la animaría, había pensado Mimi, y no pasaría desapercibida. Además, a Yolei le sentaba de maravilla el rosa.

Finalmente, después de terminar con sus amigas, Mimi se dispuso a prepararse. Tratando de no opacar a Yolei, eligió un color más sobrio, el negro. Se puso un vestido corto, con falda de vuelo, de mangas largas con un escote en la espalda que le llegaba hasta donde perdía el nombre. Se rizó el pelo, y el único toque de color que se dio fue los labios de rojo pasión. Según su teoría interna, como no iba a querer estropear su maquillaje, podría resistirse a Matt pasase lo que pasase. Antes muerta que sencilla, fue la única que se puso tacones.

Joe se ofreció a llevarlas.

—Tengo que estudiar así que volveré pronto y no beberé —les aseguró.

Así que a las 10:30 les pasó a recoger en su coche y fueron todos a la fiesta. Al llegar, descubrieron que Tai tenía razón; la fiesta era una pasada, con luces, comida y bebida por doquier y mucha gente pasándolo genial. Mimi se animó un poco y se olvidó del problemilla de Matt. Hasta que el aludido apareció con el Yagami.

—¡Habéis venido! —el castaño se acercó y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una para después besar a su novia—. Estáis guapísimas, chicas. Princesa, esta vez te has lucido.

—¡No me llames Princesa, bobo! —riñó pegándole un golpe en el brazo—. Pero tengo que felicitarte, Tai. Tenías razón, esta fiesta es genial; has acertado de pleno.

—Yo siempre acierto.

Como si estuviese premeditado, todos alzaron la ceja al mismo tiempo y Tai hizo un puchero. Estallaron en carcajadas.

—Mimi —la castaña no se percató de cuándo ocurrió pero de repente tenía a Matt detrás de ella, susurrándole al oído.

—¡Vamos a coger algo para beber! —chilló alejándose de él y tirando de Yolei—. ¡Vamos, Yolei!

Las dos chicas desaparecieron camino a la mesa de las bebidas dejando al rubio en el sitio completamente frustrado; ya empezaba a cansarse de esa sensación.

—Voy con ellas —anunció Kari.

Sora se les unió, viendo que las castaña menor miraba sospechosamente alrededor como buscando algo o a alguien de forma nerviosa. Le dio un rápido beso a Tai y se alejó en su busca.

—Tai —llamó Matt en cuanto estuvieron solos—, tienes que ayudarme.

…

Al otro lado de la improvisada pista de baile, June había visto llegar a Hikari con sus amigas, y por primera vez desde que conoció a Yamato Ishida, no había sido él su foco de atención. Sus ojos no se apartaron de la menor Yagami en ningún momento, admirando lo bien que le quedaba ese ibicenco vestido.

Sin poder evitarlo, su mente voló al beso que habían compartido el día anterior, ése que había empezado queriendo probar indirectamente los labios de Matt y que había terminado con una Motomiya queriendo saborear a Kari por completo. June no había podido olvidar la dulzura de la boca de la castaña y había decidido cambiar eso. Porque si algo caracterizaba a June Motomiya, era que cuando decidía algo, lo conseguía.

…

Mimi y Yolei llegaron a la mesa de las bebidas y pidieron una copa, o más bien la castaña lo pidió porque la otra seguía reticente a la fiesta.

—No me apetece, Mimi —murmuró.

—No puedes no beber en una fiesta —dijo ella como si fuese obvio.

Yolei iba a negarse por tercera vez cuando vio a Ken en una esquina. Pero no estaba sólo; Davis estaba muy cerca de él, charlando animadamente. La chica les vio reír e interactuar y no pudo soportarlo. Así que le quitó el trago a Mimi de la mano y se lo bebió de golpe.

—¡Wo! ¡Tranquila, Yolei! —silbó Mimi—. Te va a sentar mal.

—¿No dicen que el alcohol ahoga las penas? —susurró entre dientes—. Pues espero que las _hijas de puta_ no floten.

…

Las cuatro chicas bailaban juntasen la pista ya achispadas después de tomarse unas cuantas copas. De repente, vieron que Tai les hacía un gesto señalando las escaleras que subían al piso de arriba. Curiosas, lo siguieron, no antes de que Yolei se bebiese de golpe su bebida y cogiese otra. Les pareció rara la dirección en la que el castaño las llevaba porque Kiosuke había dejado claro que no quería que nadie subiese a la primera planta. Pero al llegar arriba lo entendieron; allí, en una sala de tamaño mediano, solamente estaban una docena de personas, todas en círculo con una botella en medio.

—¡Yuju! ¡La botella! —gritó una bastante borracha Yolei—. ¡Vamos a jugar!

—Esa es la idea —rió TK, que ya estaba sentado en el círculo, a la derecha de su hermano—. Venga, sentaos.

Mimi dudó, sintiendo los ojos de Matt clavados en ella. Sabía que eso no era una buena idea, lo sabía, el sábado anterior había terminado en un armario encerrada con el rubio justamente jugando a eso, pero un empujón de Sora, una risita de Kari y la llamada de Yolei, que ya estaba sentada en el corro, mezclado con todo el alcohol que ya llevaba en vena, hizo que su cerebro dejase de pensar y se uniese al grupo.

Todo comenzó como siempre, una persona lanzaba la botella y el que señalase debía meterse al armario junto con el lanzador en un "7 minutos en el paraíso". Todos sabían que no era obligatorio hacer nada y que había parejas imposibles, pero no por eso era menos divertido imaginarse qué era lo que realmente había ocurrido. Mientras tanto, teniendo en cuenta lo largos que se hacían 7 minutos para los que esperaban fuera, lanzaban la botella de nuevo pero esa vez simplemente tenían que besar a la persona a la que apuntase.

A Kari le tocó entrar al armario junto con Kiosuke, escuchando las amenazas de Tai de mantener sus manos en el sitio. Izzy tuvo que besar a Joe, el cual decidió que ése era el momento adecuado para irse para casa. Matt tuvo que ver como Mimi se acercaba a donde él estaba sentado para besar a su hermano, a su lado; sus puños estuvieron todo el recorrido fuertemente cerrados. Para cuando la pareja del armario salió, varias parejas se habían besado y todos se pusieron a vitorearles, haciendo que Kari se sonrojase.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo entre risas, besos y bebidas, con idas y venidas al armario. Y entre todo ello Matt se empezaba a impacientar. La idea de volver a jugar a la botella había sido de su amigo, para que él pudiese encerrarse en el armario con Mimi y por fin hablar sin que pudiese escapar, pero no había tenido nada de suerte. Las dos veces que había lanzado la botella, había tenido que entrar al armario con Ken y otra con Sora, que estaba sentada al lado hacia la que realmente había lanzado. Al menos no le había tocado con June, quien estaba sorprendentemente calmada aquella noche, sentada en su sitio y sin llamarle.

—Tai —llamó a su amigo—. Esto no funciona.

—Es que tienes la puntería en el culo —se burló el castaño—. Tienes que apuntar a Mimi.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé? —preguntó enfadado—. ¡Pero no hay manera! Ayúdame, Tai. Te lo pido por favor.

—Te veo desesperado, Mattie —le vaciló pero cuando Matt lo miró amenazante se relajó—. Vale, vale, tranquilo. Te ayudaré. Cuando le toque a Mimi reza para que te apunte.

—¿Esa es tu gran idea? —preguntó irónico.

—No, mi gran idea viene después.

Matt confiaba en que su amigo querría ayudarle, pero Tai sonrió malignamente de forma exagerada y se quedó sin saber muy bien si eso sería buena idea.

…

Mimi se lo estaba pasando realmente bien, tenía que admitirlo. Entre tragos había terminado por unirse a la euforia del juego y chillaba a las parejas como la que más. Quizás su momento más divertido había sido cuando Kari salió sonrojada del armario y todos la vitorearon, aunque ella asegurase que no había pasado nada (y las 3 amigas sabían que era cierto pero no por ello era menos divertido picarla). ¡No! El momento más divertido, sin lugar a dudas, había sido cuando lanzó la botella y le tocó besar a Izzy, su amigo de la infancia y su _best friend_. El pobre chico había esperado que la castaña le diese un pequeño beso en la mejilla o un simple beso en los labios que no fuese más roce, pero la chica estaba más que achispada y había sujetado sus mejillas entre las manos y le había dado un señor morreo. El pelirrojo había terminado hiperventinando y con la cara entre roja y blanca. Las chicas estuvieron varios minutos riendo como gallinas, soltando carcajadas cada vez que Mimi le echaba una mirada coqueta al chico y éste bajaba la mirada avergonzado.

Pero no todo iba a salirle bien esa noche y todo se complicó cuando le tocó tirar, justo cuando una pareja salía del armario. Mimi calculó, asegurándose de que la botella apuntase hacia el lado contrario a donde Matt estaba sentado; ya se había arriesgado la primera vez que tiró sin medir y apuntó justo a TK, y había sentido algo de miedo. Así que tiró con la fuerza que había estado lanzando toda la noche. Todos miraban expectantes cuando Tai soltó un grito.

—¡Ronda de chupitos! —chilló haciendo que la gente del círculo lo mirase.

El castaño se levantó y antes de que nadie pudiese siquiera moverse llevó vasos y una botella de Jaggermaster. Hubo unos minutos de revolución mientras servía una veintena de chupitos y brindaban por la fiesta. Cuando terminaron, su atención volvió a la botella, que en ese momento apuntaba hacia Yamato. Mimi abrió los ojos, asustada, pero trató de disimular.

—Bueno, tiro de nuevo —dijo tratando de coger la botella pero Tai la frenó.

—No, no —negó haciendo que parase—. La botella solo se lanza una vez y ha señalado a Matt. Los dos al armario.

—Pero… —murmuró Mimi—. No puede ser… yo…

—¿Tú qué? —picó Matt.

La chica lo miró, sin saber muy bien qué responder. El rubio sabía perfectamente que Mimi había estado calculando sus lanzamientos para asegurarse que no le apuntaba a él, pero ella nunca podría admitirlo en público, así que estaba tranquilo porque la treta de Tai; nadie sabría que el truco de los chupitos había sido para distraer a la sala y poder cambiar la dirección de la boquilla de la botella, la cual había terminado señalando a Izzy de nuevo. Por eso, y viendo a la chica muda por no saber cómo salir de aquello, sonrió muy pagado a sí mismo.

—Yo…

—¡Nada! —cortó Tai de nuevo—. ¡Al armario con Matt!

Todos empezaron a corear la frase y ella se encontró acorralada. Sabiendo que no podría salir de esa, se levantó, estirada cual pavo y con todo el orgullo que pudo, y caminó hacia el armario. Sintió a Matt detrás de ella levantarse también pero estaba demasiado ocupada asegurándose de poder caminar correctamente con tacones para no caerse y romperse la crisma, y de paso quedar mal; nadie dejaba en ridículo a Mimi Tachikawa. Así que entró en el armario sin mirar atrás.

Matt, justo antes de cerrar tras ella, miró a su mejor amigo. Tai le guiñó el ojo y alzó un pulgar. Matt le sonrió.

…

June había estado muy callada jugando. Al principio todo el mundo se había sorprendido de que no gritase por Matt desde el principio, ni había montado ningún pollo cuando había tenido que besar a otras personas en vez de a su Mattie, ni él a otros. Pero pasada media hora todo el mundo estaba demasiado borracho como para fijarse en una persona concreta. Pero había una persona que no había podido evitar fijarse en ello.

Si bien era verdad que Kari estaba también algo ebria y que había tenido momentos de desconectar con sus amigas, había sentido los ojos de June sobre ella en varias ocasiones esa noche, y no había podido eludir el buscar su mirada. Los oscuros orbes de la pelirroja la atraían como si de un imán se tratase. La castaña nunca se había fijado en cómo brillaban cuando se fijaba intensamente en alguien, aunque quizás tenía algo que ver con que nunca hubiese prestado mucha atención a la Motomiya y que desde el beso del día anterior no pudiese parar de hacerlo.

Kari había repasado aquel encuentro una y otra vez, su mente lo recordaba aunque no quisiese. En cómo sus manos se habían sentido cálidas en su cara. En cómo su aliento sabía a algo picante que no supo reconocer y hacía que la cabeza le diese vueltas. En cómo sus pupilas se habían dilatado cuando la temperatura subió entre ellas. Un escalofrío la recorría cada vez que recordaba todo eso, incluso aunque llevase dos días acordándose de ello.

El turno de June llegó, y Kari no pudo evitar centrar su atención en ese hecho, sin querer realmente aceptar que esa noche se había puesto bastante nerviosa cada vez que alguna de las dos lanzaba la botella y que había estado algo celosa cuando June besaba a otra persona.

Pero esa vez, mientras Mimi y Matt se encontraban encerrados en el armario, tuvo lo que no supo si categorizar como _suerte. _La Motomiya lanzó la botella y la boquilla la apuntó directamente a ella.

Los ojos negros se clavaron en ella con intensidad y no pudo apartar su mirada marrón de ellos. Todo el mundo esperó, sabiendo que otras veces que a June le había tocado besar a una chica se había negado, diciendo que si no podía besar a su querido Matt, al menos no iba a ser a una fémina. Así que nadie esperó lo que ocurrió a continuación. June se levantó del sitio sin decir una sola palabra, y se dirigió hasta donde Kari estaba sentada. La pelirroja se arrodilló delante de ella y se quedó quieta, observándola.

Todos alrededor contuvieron el aliente, expectantes. Podría haberse oído un grillo en el silencio. La tensión podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. June ladeó la cabeza, todavía sin decir nada. Entonces sonrió de forma ladina y sus ojos brillaron tanto que Kari pensó que podría verse en la oscuridad. Pero todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron porque la Motomiya se inclinó hacia delante y juntó sus labios con los de Kari, tal y como había hecho el día anterior.

Ninguna de las dos escuchó los gritos de los chicos en la sala, que se habían exaltado al no esperar esa respuesta. Sus mentes de nublaron y desde ese instante solo pudieron pensar la una en la otra. Tampoco supieron quien de las dos fue la que profundizó el beso pero repentinamente, y mucho más rápido que el día anterior, sus lenguas habían empezado a danzar juntas. Fue Kari la que tuvo que sostener a June esa vez por los hombros, acercándola a ella. La pelirroja apoyó una de sus manos en el muslo de la castaña, tratando de no poner mucho peso sobre la chica pero queriendo acercarse más a ella. El tiempo pareció pararse, solo importando ellas dos y sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaban ya besándose. Fueron gritos de Yolei, que casi se lanzó donde ellas para que parasen ya porque quería seguir el juego, los que les hicieron regresar a la normalidad.

Se separaron, sin ganas realmente, y abriendo los ojos para mirarse fijamente. Los ojos de June seguían brillando como el fuego y los de Kari se habían unido a ellos. Sus respiraciones estaban alteradas, haciendo que sus pechos bajasen y subiesen rápidamente tratando de introducir aire al cuerpo. Una sonrisa pícara se extendió por los labios de la pelirroja, y acercándose una última vez le dio un suave y rápido beso.

—Mmmm… —murmuró tan cerca de la boca de Kari que estaba segura de que solamente ella podía escucharla mientras se lamía los labios—. Dulce.

El rostro de la castaña, hasta ese momento de un color normal, se tornó rojo y la de ojos negros rió en bajo para después alejarse a su sitio entre abucheos y gritos de la gente que las animaban, silbaba y les gritaba porque querían seguir jugando.

Kari la siguió con la mirada y no pudo apartar los ojos de ella el resto de la noche.

…

Mientras tanto, ajenos a lo que pasaría fuera, Matt y Mimi se encerraron en el armario; ella dispuesta a aguantar 7 minutos sin hablar y él con intenciones de lo contrario. Por eso la chica fue directa a la punta más alejada de la enorme estancia (porque aunque fuese un armario, la madre de Kiosuke se había montado un gigantesco vestidor) y se apoyó en la pared de brazos cruzados, completamente alerta por si Matt quería hacer una de las suyas y más a la defensiva que nunca. El rubio, en cambio, sonrió victorioso nada más cerrar la puerta y encararla.

—Me da igual cómo te pongas, Mimi —susurró sin saber si realmente las paredes de esa estancia eran tan gordas como se decía—. No vas a poder escapar de mí esta vez.

—Esto es ridículo, Matt, yo no escapaba de ti, simplemente no hemos coincidido —el chico bufó—. Además ya te lo dije ayer; no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Está bien —aceptó él y Mimi la miró expectante—. Yo hablaré.

—Eso sigue siendo hablar —gruñó ella de forma muy poco femenina haciendo que el otro riese.

—Tranquila, tú no tienes por qué hablar —aseguró el rubio con media sonrisa—. Pero yo tengo mucho que decir.

Matt se acercó a ella lentamente, como un lobo que acerca a su presa, y Mimi empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Paró a menos de medio metro de distancia, lo suficientemente cerca como para que la chica oliese la maravillosa colonia que llevaba puesta y se agitase más aún.

—No voy a andar con rodeos, Mimi —murmuró—, porque me ha costado mucho conseguir estar a solas contigo y solamente tenemos 7 minutos. Así que iré al grano; te quiero.

Mimi dio un respingo; no había esperado tales palabras a bocajarro. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza y la sonrisa de Matt le dio a entender que él también los sentía.

—Y no puedes negarme que tú también sientes algo por mí —susurró—. Puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, Mimi, no intentes negarlo.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, poniéndose más intranquila a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Matt pareció notarlo porque alzó la mano y la apoyó en la mejilla de ella para reconfortarla. Mimi se vio ladeando la cabeza hacia la palma del chico.

—Eres preciosa. En realidad siempre lo he sabido pero nunca me había fijado en ello hasta que regresaste de Estados Unidos para quedarte aquí de nuevo —confesó—. Cuando te vi por primera vez, aquella en la que todos te fuimos a buscar al aeropuerto, me sorprendí de tu cambio. Piensa que la anterior vez que te había visto llevabas el pelo de color rosa y tenías estrellitas en él.

—Ese pelo fue una mala idea —se vio respondiendo Mimi—. Parecía un chicle gigante. Estaba horrorosa.

—El pelo era horroroso, no puedo negarlo —rió el chico—. Pero no estabas horrorosa. En realidad creo que da igual el pelo que te pongas porque nunca conseguirías estarlo.

Mimi sonrió ante el halago, pero se recompuso rápidamente; no podía bajar sus defensas en ese momento.

—Bueno, a lo que iba, que me lío —dijo Matt volviendo al tema—. Me llamaste la atención desde que pisaste Japón de nuevo. Y eso me sorprendió a mí también. De hecho me tuvo muy enfadado una semana entera. ¿Cómo podía fijarme en ti? Vale, sí, eras guapa, pero siempre había fardado de no ser superficial. Y eso teniendo en cuenta que tengo muchas fans muy guapas que darían cualquier cosa por meterse en mi cama…

—Lo estás arreglando —soltó Mimi de forma irónica.

—Déjame terminar —pidió Matt sonriendo tenuemente al ver que a la chica no le había hecho nada de gracia oír de las chicas que le iban detrás—. La cosa es que me dije que en cuanto me acostumbrara a verte se me pasaría. Y bueno, de alguna manera así fue porque al de un tiempo dejé de estar tan sorprendido y aunque te siguiese viendo preciosa dejó de darme dolor de cabeza.

Mimi seguía nerviosa, pero de alguna manera estaba intrigada y sabía que en su interior quería seguir escuchando lo que Matt le iba a contar. Sabía también, que después se arrepentiría porque ella entraría en el juego y tendría que decidir, pero en ese momento estaba centrada en el rubio que tenía tan cerca y que, y nunca lo admitiría, tanto le gustaba tener cerca.

—Pero el problema es que cada vez que te veía me gustabas más —confesó Matt—. Sé que nunca hemos hablado tanto como podías hablar con Tai, TK o Izzy, pero te veía interactuar con la gente y cada vez me gustaba más lo que veía. No solamente eras preciosa, también eras amable, encantadora, simpática… no lo sé, lo tenías todo.

—Estás exagerado un poco, ¿no crees? —murmuró muy sonrojada la castaña.

Matt sonrió, enternecido, y acarició su mejilla caliente.

—Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, sobre todo cuando lo haces por mi —esa frase hizo que se pusiese más roja—. La cuestión es que no sé exactamente por qué, pero me encandilaste. Pero yo tenía claro que tú y yo no pegábamos ni con cola. Y que a ti te gustaban los chicos más elegantes y sofisticados. Como ese noviecito tuyo americano.

—¿Novio americano? —preguntó Mimi confusa—. ¿Te refieres a Michael?

—Sí, ese —Matt torció la boca con desagrado—. _Michael_.

—En realidad nunca salí con Michael —aclaró.

—Pues hablabas todo el rato de él —gruñó.

—Porque es mi amigo —dijo ella y abrió los ojos como platos—. Espera, ¿estás celoso?

—¡Pues claro! Siempre hablabas de él y era tu prototipo de chico ideal —bufó él—. La cosa es que lo veía todo imposible. Ni éramos compatibles ni estabas ni mínimamente interesada en mí. Apenas interactuábamos. Así que simplemente me resigné.

Matt tomó una bocanada de aire y Mimi supo que iba a recordar el momento en el que ella había cometido el error de dejarse llevar con él por primera vez.

—Luego me besaste en la fiesta de Nochevieja y todos mis propósitos desparecieron—la chica suspiró, habiendo acertado con sus pensamientos—. Nunca me había sentido tan bien, Mimi. Tampoco con ninguna de las chicas con las que había estado.

—No necesito saber las chicas con las que has estado —resopló la castaña.

—También me encanta cuando te pones celosa —Mimi refunfuñó en respuesta—. Ese día mi mentalidad cambió. Pensé en decirte mis sentimientos pero al día siguiente hiciste como si nada hubiese pasado. Pensaba que todo estaba en mi mente, sobre todo las veces que te pillaba mirándome. O cuando te sonrojabas al cruzarnos o tocarnos. Tengo que admitir que muchas veces era intencionado, yo creaba roces que parecían casualidad pero no lo eran.

—Yolei tenía razón —susurró ella pensativa—. Ella decía que lo hacías a posta. Yo le dije que no podía ser porque tú no te fijarías en una chica como yo teniendo a tantas detrás.

—Chica tonta —susurró juntando sus frentes—. Era yo el que pensaba éso. Tú, teniendo tantos chicos detrás, no ibas a fijarte en un tío tan poco elegante como yo. Pero después de la semana pasada ya no podía evitar pensar que algo te tenía que gustar. Y fui viéndolo. Porque aunque me rehuías te ponías nerviosa cuando te tocaba. Como ahora.

Matt bajó la mano desde la mejilla hasta su hombro en una suave caricia que la hizo estremecer. La piel se le puso de gallina y todo el cuerpo le tembló.

—Te quiero, Mimi, y por mucha que corras no vas a poder cambiar eso —murmuró acercándose más a su boca—. Y cuanto menos te atraigo. Déjame intentar enamorarte, Princesa, y conseguiré que también me quieras.

—No me llames Princesa —dijo en voz queda la castaña empezando a respirar de forma superficial—. Y yo no he dicho que me gustes.

—Yo he dicho que te atraigo, no que te guste, pero creo que es algo más que eso —el rubio se juntó tanto a ella que sus labios se rozaban mientras hablaban—. ¿O vas a negarlo?

Mimi tragó saliva violentamente y Matt unió sus labios sin que pudiese llegar a llamarse eso beso. La chica se mordió el labio inferior perdiéndose en esos intensos ojos azules.

—Déjame enamorarte, Mimi —rogó Matt—. Déjame quererte. Te lo pido por favor.

—Yo… Matt, por favor —suplicó sin saber muy bien el qué.

—No quiero obligarte a nada, Mimi, por eso te lo estoy pidiendo —le aseguró él—. Tampoco quiero incomodar. Quiero intentarlo, de veras que quiero, pero si me dices que me vaya no te molestaré más.

El chico calló, esperando la respuesta de Mimi. La castaña se quedó quieta, con todas las posibilidades mezclándose en su cabeza. No sabía qué hacer. Sí, le gustaba el rubio, más de lo que debería, pero le daba miedo, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado. No sabía si estaba preparada.

Matt se tomó el silencio como un rechazo y aunque estaba tremendamente afligido no quiso obligar a la chica a hacer nada. Así que empezó a alejarse lentamente de ella. Pero no le dio tiempo ya que cuando había visto a Matt retirarse Mimi había decidido, y enganchándose del cuello del rubio había unido sus labios en un desesperado beso que el chico no esperaba y que tardó menos de cinco segundos en tornarse totalmente apasionado.

Cayeron hacia atrás, quedando de nuevo Mimi apoyada en la pared y Matt inclinado sobre de ella. Todo se convirtió en un torbellino de saliva, manos y succiones. La temperatura subió hasta que sintieron que se ahogaban y tuvieron que separarse. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, con las pupilas dilatadas de pasión, y no pudieron evitar volver a unir sus labios.

Y ya no pudieron parar. Fue como si todo explotase entre ellos, como si lava recorriese su torrente sanguíneo, inflamando su cuerpo.

Mimi se pegó todo lo que pudo al rubio, hasta que entre ellos no podía pasar ni el aire. Matt la sujetó con fuerza por la cintura, estrechándola contra él. Sus manos parecieron cobrar vida propia y una de ellas bajó hasta el muslo desnudo de la castaña para apretarlo. Ella soltó un gemido que se perdió en la boca de Matt, y él se lo tomó como una buena señal. Su mano ascendió por la pierna de la chica lentamente, en una sensual caricia, hasta llegar a las braguitas que sintió de encaje entre sus dedos. La chica echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo con voz ronca; Matt aprovechó ese movimiento para besar su clavícula y su cuello suavemente. La castaña se tuvo que sostener con fuerza a sus hombros para no caerse porque sus piernas no parecían poder soportarlo mucho más.

Mimi sintió que estaba sobrepasando el límite cuando Matt empezó a acariciarla tan íntimamente, pero en realidad no le importaba. En ese momento lo único que quería era besar al rubio, y que éste la tocase; lo necesitaba inmensamente. Sabía hacia dónde les dirigía todo eso, y lo quería, lo anhelaba. Sintiéndose cada vez más excitada, le clavó las uñas en los brazos al rubio, haciendo que éste supiera que le estaba encantando lo que le hacía.

Matt estaba a punto de ir más allá cuando ocurrió algo que Mimi había esperado cuando estaba entrando; empezaron a golpear la puerta insistentemente. Ambos se quedaron congelados, sin mover ni un solo músculo, mirándose a los ojos con sorpresa pintada en la cara.

—¡Oye, pareja! —gritó alguien desde fuera—. ¡El tiempo ha pasado! ¡Lleváis más de 10 minutos ahí metidos!

Mimi se soltó rápidamente, y se colocó el pelo y el vestido. Matt se quedó mirándola, fascinado y orgulloso de sus labios hinchados por sus besos. Tratando de controlar las ganas de volver a besarla, se pasó una mano por el cabello, haciendo un intento de acomodárselo. La chica se alisó la falda por tercera vez y el rubio no pudo evitar recordar cuando había alzado ese pequeño trozo de tela y acariciado sus piernas, tan suaves, tan sedosas.

—¿Qué tal estoy? —preguntó Mimi sacando al chico de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Estoy bien?

—Estás perfecta —murmuró acercándose a ella con mirada lobuna.

—¡Para! —la castaña le puso las manos en el pecho y lo empujó suavemente lejos de ella—. Tenemos que salir y estar presentables.

—Vamos, Mimi, todos saben que algo ha pasado aquí —susurró él—. Y si no lo saben se lo imaginan.

—Pues no pienso darles la satisfacción de que lo vean —aseguró de forma orgullosa, volviendo a poner la misma pose que a la entrada.

Mimi se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida pero el rubio la sujetó del brazo antes de que llegase a sujetar el pomo.

—Espera —le dijo—. ¿Vas a volver a hacer como que no ha pasado nada?

—No he dicho eso —musitó ella—. Pero no ahora; todos esperan que salgamos y no voy a darles de qué hablar.

—¿Tanto te importa lo que piensen? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Mimi se giró, encarándole, y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Matt se sintió intimidado aunque le llevase un buen trozo de alto. La chica se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

—Bueno —la voz de ella tenía un tinte extraño que no supo reconocer—. Se supone que me quieres toda a mí, ¿no? Incluso con mis defectos.

Matt se quedó mirándola, viendo la vulnerabilidad que la mirada de color caramelo estaba dejando ver. La castaña se estaba abriendo a él, podía presentirlo, y solamente le pedía un poco de tiempo.

—Tienes razón, te quiero tal y como eres —terminó aceptando a regañadientes—. Está bien, será a tu modo. Pero al terminar la noche hablaremos.

La chica sonrió ampliamente haciendo que el rubio se quedase sin aliento. Ella se acercó y le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de alzar la mano para limpiarle algo que tenía en la boca; él frunció el ceño de forma confusa.

—Tenías mi pintalabios por la boca —explicó simplemente ella.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y volviendo a erguirse, abrió la puerta y salió del armario, dejando a Matt negando con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en la cara.

…

Todos en la sala esperaban expectantes. Habían pasado los 7 minutos largos (de hecho, por primera vez nadie había hecho seguimiento porque, incluso cuando habían hecho más rondas de besos, todos seguían bastante con el de Kari y June) y habían llamado dos veces a la puerta ya. Ninguno de los de fuera quería seguir jugando por no perderse las caras de Matt y Mimi cuando saliesen.

La pareja apareció un poco después, aparentemente normal. La chica caminó, erguida y orgullosa, hasta su sitio, tal y como se había levantado minutos antes, mientras que el rubio tenía la expresión de siempre, ésa que no denotaba sentimiento alguno. El ambiente era tan tenso, mezclando la exaltación del beso anterior de las dos chicas y la manifiesta frialdad de los que acababan de salir del vestidor, que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Todos observaron, de forma intermitente, a Matt y a la castaña, esperando que algún gesto delatase algo de lo que había ocurrido dentro del armario. Pero eso no pasó.

—¿Qué estáis mirando? ¿Preferís una foto? —preguntó Mimi de forma altanera—. ¿Pretendéis seguir o hemos terminado? ¡Venga! ¡Que lance el siguiente!

Todo pareció volver a la normalidad como si el _pause_ hubiese estado puesto y alguien hubiera pulsado el _play_. Alguna persona asintió, murmuró un nombre, y todo el bullicio volvió cuando Hana cogió la botella y la lanzó.

Mimi se recolocó el cabello, con duda de que estuviese perfecto y no se notase lo que había ocurrido dentro del armario. Luego se giró hacia Yolei, que estaba más borracha que antes, y se puso a hablar con ella.

—¿Me he perdido algo interesante? —preguntó tratando de volver a la realidad.

—¡Ha sido muy fuerte! —incluso siendo la frase que últimamente más escuchaba de ella, Mimi pudo comprobar lo ebria que su amiga estaba por lo gangosa que hablaba—. ¡Kari y June se han liado!

—¿Qué? —los ojos de la castaña se abrieron por la sorpresa—. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¡Cuéntame!

Las dos se pusieron a cuchichear emocionadas, poniéndose al día de todos los detalles que la de ojos caramelo se había perdido en ese rato que no habían estado juntas.

Todo pareció seguir normal a partir de ahí, como si los "7 minutos en el paraíso" de Matt y Mimi nunca hubiesen existido.

Solamente Sora se fijó en que la castaña ya no llevaba los labios rojos.

…

Llevaban ya tres horas jugando, con el alcohol corriendo por todos lados en forma de cubatas y chupitos entre tirada y tirada. Mucha gente había caído ya, rendida en alguna esquina, dormidos por no poder aguantar ni un mililitro más de bebida.

Yolei era una de las más afectadas, aunque en su caso en vez de dormirse estaba más exaltada que nunca. Vitoreaba a todos los que tenían que besarse, silbaba cuando una pareja entraba en el armario y bailaba en su sitio sin parar.

También estaba bastante emocionada con el tema de los besos, habiendo hecho que Mitsuki huyese de ella cuando le tocó besarla. Por suerte para todos, no había vuelto a lanzar la botella. Hasta ese momento.

La chica giró el recipiente por segunda vez esa noche. Estuvo dando saltitos mientras ésta daba vueltas, ansiosa por besar a alguien. Y finalmente, cuando paró, apuntó a Ken. Mimi, a su lado, puso cara de horror al ver aquello pero a la otra pareció encantarle la idea porque pegó un chillido de emoción.

—Yolei —susurró la castaña en voz baja para que solamente ella la escuchase—. ¿Estás segura? No sé si es buena idea.

—Ya es un amor imposible —balbuceó ella—. Así que por lo menos voy a aprovechar a besarlo, aunque esta sea la única forma de conseguirlo.

A su amiga no le dio tiempo a decir nada más antes de que Yolei se levantase y corriese a donde Ken estaba dando traspiés. El chico, viendo que casi se caía, se levantó para ayudarla pero ella se lanzó encima de él y cayeron de espaldas al suelo; ella encima de él. Un "oh" colectivo se escuchó en la sala al ver que Yolei besaba con mucha pasión a un aturdido y dolorido Ken.

Fue Mimi la que paró a la pareja; el resto estaban demasiado shockeados viendo como una siempre tímida en el tema de chicos Yolei se comía, casi literalmente, a un Ken que no sabía dónde meterse ni qué hacer. La castaña vio que las cosas se salían de control cuando su amiga se puso a toquetear al chico sin pudor alguno y el otro abría los ojos con horror. Sora fue a ayudarla y entre las dos consiguieron separar a la chica que se había convertido de una lapa.

—¡Lo he besado! —gritó orgullosa—. ¡Es gay pero lo he besado!

Mimi y sora decidieron que ese era el momento de dar por terminada la noche. La castaña se quedó con Yolei, quien seguía sonriendo y chillando victoriosa, mientras que Sora fue a recoger sus abrigos y bolsos seguida de Kari, que había terminado por reaccionar.

Entre las tres consiguieron que Yolei se vistiese y caminaron hacia la salida, dispuestas a coger un taxi. Estaban saliendo por la puerta cuando Matt las alcanzó.

—Mimi, espera —le pidió cuando llegó hasta ella.

—Matt, necesito llevar a Yolei a casa —le dijo de forma sincera—. Hablamos en otro momento.

—Pero… —comenzó a hablar pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Mañana —aseguró—. Te lo juro.

Matt comprendió que ese no era el momento adecuado y la dejó irse. Y aunque se quedó algo triste por no haber terminado de aclarar todo, se sintió feliz, creyendo a Mimi cuando decía que hablarían al día siguiente por fin.

* * *

Segundo capítulo, guapa, y a falta de uno. Me alegra que te gustase el primero y espero que el segundo (y tercero) no cambien esa opinión. Sigue sin terminarme de convencer, quizás cuando lo relea dentro de unos días, sin el estrés que me ha dado todo el reto, me guste más. Pero bueno, que lo importante es que te guste a ti así que solo quiero eso^^

¡Disfruta tu fic!


	3. La resaca trae la calma

Historia escrita para el Intercambio especial aniversario del Foro 1-8.

Mi amiga invisible es BlueSpring-JeagerJaques y sus indicaciones fueron las siguientes.

1\. OTP: **MiMato**

2\. Una que me cause curiosidad: **Daiken (Daisuke x Ken)**

3\. Crack: **June x Hikari**. :DDD

Especificaciones: que se de en época universitaria, los esté presente aspectos sociales como el prejuicio o discriminación. Oh y si introducen alcohol y borrachera de por medio, muuucho mejor :D

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Tempestad de amores

Capítulo III. La resaca trae la calma

Al día siguiente, tanto Kari como Mimi se sorprendieron gratamente de no tener mucha resaca. Sora les dijo que el tener que cuidar de Yolei les habría bajado el alcohol hasta la punta de los pies. Dejaron a la aludida dormir más, o eso pretendían, porque Yolei se levantó poco después de que ellas lo hicieran, aunque con mucha peor cara. Sin decir una palabra, caminó hasta el sofá envuelta en una manta y se sentó entre Kari y Mimi

—Me siento fatal —fue lo único que dijo.

—No me extraña —comentó la pelirroja tratando de no reírse—, te bebiste hasta el agua de los floreros.

—No me acuerdo de nada —gimió tapándose la cabeza con la manta—. ¿Y por qué tengo la sensación de que hice algo malo?

—Bueno… malo-malo no se si se podría decir —murmuró Sora y acto seguido se dispuso a relatarle todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

El tono de piel y la expresión de la chica fueron cambiando hasta alcanzar una palidez fantasmagórica y puro horror. Su respiración se agitó, incredulidad invadiéndola.

—Dime que todo eso es mentira —rogó cuando la mayor terminó de contarle su altercado con Ken.

—Siento decir que es verdad —susurró la otra con cara de pena.

Yolei gritó y se escondió debajo de su manta tapándose la cabeza.

—¡No puede ser! —murmuró de forma casi ininteligible por la tela—. Hice el completo ridículo. ¡Voy a ser el hazmerreír de toda la universidad!

—Fue una noche movidita, Yolei, no te preocupes por eso —aseguró Sora de forma maternal—. Hubo muchos momentazos así que nadie va a recordar el tuyo especialmente. Además fue cuando la gente ya estaba borracha y más gente había hecho locuras antes.

Mimi y Kari, que se habían mantenido calladas y riendo disimuladamente de su amiga, se envararon. Como si se leyesen la mente, se miraron mutuamente y suspiraron de forma pesarosa para acto seguido unirse al club de "esconderse debajo de la manta" con Yolei.

—Bueno, ya está bien —la voz de la pelirroja retumbó en las paredes con un matiz de impaciencia—. Llevo esperando pacientemente desde el viernes pero ya basta. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Las tres aludidas emergieron de la manta al mismo tiempo y se miraron entre ellas, como decidiendo quién de todas debería empezar relatando su historia. Nadie parecía querer hablar y Sora empezaba a impacientarse, bufando a ratos y golpeando el pie contra el suelo y los dedos contra sus brazos, loa cuales estaban cruzados. Fue Mimi la que, con un suspiro resignado, tomó la decisión de ser la primera.

—Anoche casi me acosté con Matt en el armario.

Fue como si un ángel hubiese pasado. Todo se quedó en silencio, sin que nadie moviese un músculo ni parpadease siquiera. La castaña observó a sus tres amigas, todas mirándola con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Casi le entraron ganas de reírse por sus expresiones.

—¿Que qué? —preguntó con voz rasposa por la impresión Kari.

—No voy a repetirlo —farfulló—. Ya es bastante vergonzoso.

—¡Pero saliste del armario como si nada hubiese pasado! —exclamó Sora—. Parecías más tranquila que al entrar.

—No quería montar un numerito —explicó escuetamente.

—¿Y Matt estaba de acuerdo con eso? —inquirió Yolei, asombrada de que el rubio también pareciese tan normal; ella siempre había pensado que el chico estaba enamorado de su amiga.

—Más o menos…

—Bueno, creo que nos debes una explicación completa —manifestó la pelirroja—. Porque estoy segura de que hay algo más detrás de esto.

Así lo hizo, y mientras Yolei olvidaba su resaca un poco para aplaudir, Kari y Sora se sorprendían cada vez más de la historia y de no haberse percatado de nada de ello.

—¿Quieres decir que viene ya de lejos? —la castaña asintió—. ¡Increíble! Pero si parece que apenas os miráis cuando estamos todos juntos.

—¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? —preguntó la pelirroja, secundada por la de gafas, que tampoco había sabido que Mimi sentía algo por el rubio hasta ese día.

—¡Venga ya, chicas! —exclamó—. Somos Matt y yo. ¿Podéis imaginar una pareja más opuesta?

—Pues no lo sé —murmuró Sora como quien no quería la cosa—. Kari, ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?

La aludida se sonrojó al verse en el foco de atención de sus amigas. Nerviosa, se llevó el dedo a la boca para mordisquearlo; no sabía si contar todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos días, al fin y al cabo ni siquiera ella estaba segura de qué era. Pero finalmente decidió contarlo, y de paso pedir la opinión de sus amigas, quienes sabían más del tema amor que ella.

—Veréis, el viernes fui a nadar a la piscina del campus —empezó a relatar—. La cosa es que cuando salí me fui a duchar, y al terminar me encontré a June en el vestuario. Me preguntó por Matt, bueno ya sabéis que siempre va detrás de él persiguiéndole y…

—Bueno, no hace falta que nos cuentes todo eso —gruñó Mimi cortándola—. Ya sabemos que June está detrás de Matt. Sigue con la historia.

Todas rieron por los celos de Mimi, al fin y al cabo era muy extraño ver a una chica como ella celosa cuando siempre había tenido a los chicos que quería detrás y ninguna otra chica se había atrevido siquiera a intentar meterse en medio. La castaña se vio delatada y se sonrojó a más no poder, pero giró la cabeza, bufando, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Vale, pues en resumen —acortó la menor del grupo—, June me vino con algún rollo de que si me besaba a mí, besaba a Matt de forma indirecta y lo hizo.

Hubo una exclamación de sorpresa, más sonora aún por parte de Mimi, quien no había visto el beso del día anterior, y Yolei, que prácticamente no lo recordaba.

—Pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad? —insistió Sora al ver que Kari se quedaba callada, como si no supiese cómo seguir.

—No —negó la Yagami—. La cosa es que… bueno, a mi me gustó ese beso.

Y hubo una explosión de gritos por parte de Mimi. Yolei se quejó del dolor de cabeza que le estaba dando pero la chica estaba exaltada a más no poder, sin creerse que eso hubiese podido pasar sin que ella viese nada de nada. Porque Kari nunca había dado señales de que pudiesen gustarle las chicas. Sí que era verdad que tampoco había estado nunca con ningún chico, pero al tener un hermano como Tai, que solamente le parecía TK indicado para ella incluso cuando éste tenía novia, era lo más esperable. Sora, en cambio, como la más madura del grupo, suavizó la mirada y acarició el cabello de la pequeña del grupo, que seguía sin saber qué hacer con ese descubrimiento que ya había salido a la luz y era oficial.

—Por eso estabas tan distraída el viernes —le susurró de forma comprensiva—. Y por eso ayer mirabas nerviosa en busca de algo; era June aquella que buscabas.

—Sí… —asintió la chica—. Y ayer cuando le tocó que me besará me pasó lo mismo. Ya no sé qué pensar.

—Es simple, cariño —susurró maternamente Sora—. Te gusta June.

—Pero es una mujer —dijo como si eso fuese algo grave—. Siempre he pensado que cuando me fijas en una persona sería un chico.

—No tiene nada de malo —aseguró Yolei, entrando en la conversación.

—Eso es verdad —afirmó Mimi—. Es perfectamente normal y bueno que te guste June y que a June le gustes tú.

—Eso solo lo dices porque así June no molestará más a Matt —la picó la chica de gafas.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo solo quiero el bienestar de mi amiga! —exclamó Mimi pero después puso cara avergonzada—. Sacar a June del medio solamente es un plus.

Todas rieron, aligerando el ambiente notablemente. La menor pareció relajarse habiéndose quitado un peso de encima; que sus amigas supieran su recién descubierto secreto y la apoyaran era muy importante para ella. Y aunque tuviese miedo de lo que fuese a pasar, se sintió arropada.

—Además, siento decírtelo pero se te ve —declaró Sora—. Después del beso de ayer no dejabas de mirarla, se te iban los ojos.

—¡Oh, por Kami! —exclamó avergonzada ella—. ¿Tanto se notaba?

—Bueno, yo llevaba pendiente de ti desde el viernes así que yo sí me percaté —la chica, decidida a sonsacar lo que pasaba a todas sus amigas, siguió lanzando pullitas—. Imagino que Mimi no se fijaría por su tema y porque estaba ocupada cuidando a Yolei, que también le pasaba algo.

La aludida se puso pálida de nuevo, sintiéndose atrapada. Desesperada, miró a Mimi en busca de ayuda pero la otra solo pudo morderse el labio con nerviosismo por no saber cómo sacarla de ese embrollo. La de gafas se giró para encarar a Sora y Kari, quienes la miraban con una ceja levantada, y supo que no tenía escapatoria.

—Vale, vale, os lo contaré —aceptó a regañadientes—. Me gusta Ken.

Las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas y después volvieron a fijar su mirada en Yolei. Ésta, las observó con impaciencia, esperando a que le echasen algo en cara. Pero eso no ocurrió, y el silencio empezó a ponerla nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó exasperada—. ¿No vais a decir nada?

—¿De qué? —cuestionó Kari—. No has terminado, ¿no?

—¿No vais a decir nada de que me guste Ken? —insistió.

—Es que eso era evidente —explicó sinceramente Sora—. Por lo menos para nosotras, que convivimos contigo. No te habíamos dicho nada porque debías de ser tú la que nos lo quisiese decir, pero lo sabemos desde hace mucho.

A la chica se le abrió la boca ante tal confesión. ¡No podía creerlo! Y ella tratando de esconderlo, pensando que solamente Mimi sabía su secreto.

—Venga, Yolei, cierra esa boca —rió la menor—. No es para tanto.

—Y cuéntanos qué pasa —añadió la pelirroja—. No puedes llevar dos días mal porque te guste Ken, eso ya es de hace años. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—La cosa es que el viernes vi algo que me afectó bastante —miró a Mimi y ésta asintió para animarla a seguir—. Vi a Ken y a Davis besándose.

Por enésima vez esa mañana, las caras generales fueron de sorpresa, si bien la mitad de las presentes ya conocían ese dato.

—¿Ken y Da-Davis? —tartamudeó Kari, completamente asombrada.

—¿Davis Motomiya? —insistió Sora—. ¿El mismo Davis que lleva años detrás de nuestra Kari?

—Sí, ése —asintió Yolei—. ¿Acaso conocemos algún otro?

—¿Pero estás segura, Yolei? —preguntó Kari volviendo un poco en sí—. ¿No verías mal?

—Nada de eso, Kari —negó Yolei algo indignada—, sé lo que vi. Estaban besándose. Y estaban agarrados además.

Sora se sentó en el sofá pequeño, algo conmocionada por esa noticia. No era posible… Davis Motomiya, declarado pretendiente número uno de Hikari, gay. Miró a la menor, que también miraba sin llegar a creerse del todo lo que la de gafas había contado. Se cuestionó si Yolei les habría preguntado, pero aún siendo lo contrario, eso parecía afectarla mucho.

—Eso explica el resto, entonces —murmuró la pelirroja haciendo que todas la mirasen—. Que Yolei se sintiese tan mal el viernes y el numerito que montó cuando le tocó besar a Ken.

Las cuatro chicas se hundieron en los asientos y se quedaron pensativas, cada una de las tres afectadas en sus problemas y Sora en cómo ayudarlas. Desde luego, posiblemente Mimi era la que más fácil tenía todo; solamente tenía que hablar con Matt y dejarse llevar, olvidando el pasado. Kari tendría que trabajar en aceptarlo y ver si June realmente veía algo en ella o solamente jugaba. Mientras que Yolei… era un tema bastante difícil.

—Estamos un poco jodidas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yolei volviendo a taparse hasta el cuello.

—Bueno, sí, es que solo a ti se te ocurre pillarte por un gay. ¡Vaya ideas locas que tienes! —se burló Mimi tratando de aligerar el ambiente—. Y que encima te deje por Davis… ¡Muy mal has tenido que hacerlo!

—¡Calla! —chilló Yolei riendo por la broma—. ¿Ideas locas? Y lo dice la que casi se folla a Ishida en un armario.

—¡Yolei! —exclamó la castaña entre divertida y alucinada—. ¡Qué bestia eres!

—¡Oh, perdónala, Mimi! —pareció seguirle la corriente Kari—. Yolei, ya te vale. Mimi no folla, ¿vale? Mimi casi iba a hacer el amor con Matt en el armario.

—Habla la que de repente le ha dado por cambiar de acera —entró Sora al juego—. ¡Y con June Motomiya! ¿No había más mujeres en el mundo?

—¡Oye! —se quejó Hikari riendo—. ¡No me discriminéis por mis preferencias!

—A mi me da que Davis en el fondo le gustaba pero se dio cuenta antes que nadie de que era gay —opinó Yolei tratando de mantener un semblante serio—. Se olió la tostada e hizo como en el juego de la oca; "de Motomiya a Motomiya y me tiro a la que toca".

—_I kissed a girl and I like it_ —comenzó a cantar Mimi con su perfecto acento Americano—. _The taste of her cherry chap stick…_

Todas estallaron en risas, olvidando todos los quebraderos de cabeza que estaban teniendo y lo deprimidas que estaban. Juntas, se pusieron a cantar la canción completa de Katy Perry, incluso Kari, que era a la que se referían.

Estaban en el punto álgido, todas vociferando, cuando el timbre del piso sonó. Todas se quedaron paradas, congeladas cual estatua, y se miraron entre ellas.

—¿Alguna espera visita? —preguntó Yolei y el resto negaron.

—Voy a ver quién es —dijo Sora y se levantó hacia la entrada.

Las otras tres se serenaron un poco, sentándose y tratando de respirar tranquilas de nuevo. La pelirroja llegó a la puerta y preguntó quién era. Ante la respuesta, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, aunque una sonrisa inmensa se dibujó en sus labios mientras abría la puerta.

—Pasa —ofreció—. Espera un segundo, voy a llamarla.

Sora corrió a la sala donde el resto de sus amigas se habían puesto a charlar tranquilamente. Pararon al verla llegar con tanta prisa y con esa cara feliz dibujada.

—Mimi, es para ti —le indicó—. Te esperan en la puerta.

—¿A mí? —preguntó confusa, pillada totalmente desprevenida—. ¿Y quién es?

—Vete a ver —animó con un guiño.

Mimi se encogió de hombros, algo intrigada por el secretismo y la intriga que Sora le estaba poniendo al asunto. La verdad es que no esperaba a nadie ese domingo. Bueno, de normal los domingos no solían tener ninguna visita salvo Tai de vez en cuando que iba a ver a su novia, así que no tenía ni idea de quién podía estar en la puerta. ¿izzy quizás? Recordó que le había pedido que la ayudase con una de sus clases de estadística avanzada; aún no entendía para que necesitaba una cocinera esa clase pero al parecer las matemáticas iban a perseguirla toda la vida… sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al llegar al hall del piso porque vio a quién esperaba, y no se había imaginado para nada que estaría allí.

—Matt… —musitó viendo al rubio apoyado en la puerta esperando.

—Mimi —el chico se enderezó y caminó los pocos pasos que los separaban—. Hola.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose, callados, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Matt se pasó la mano por el cabello, que aún tenía levemente mojado de la ducha que se había pegado antes de ir a casa de las chicas. Mimi se miró al espejo de la entrada de reojo y maldijo por no haberse puesto un poco decente ese día; su pelo parecía un nido de pájaros. Menos mal que el día anterior se había desmaquillado a conciencia, aunque las ojeras de debajo de sus ojos no las quitaba nadie.

—Estás guapa —aseguró el rubio haciendo que dejase de observarse y centrase la mirada en él.

—No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio —bufó la castaña—. No hoy, no con mis pintas.

—A mí siempre me parece que estás guapa, Mimi —dijo simplemente él encogiéndose de hombros—. Va a dar igual qué lleves puesto.

Mimi se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y se mordió en labio inferior. Matt la miró enternecido, para después menear la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de centrarse en lo que le había llevado a ir hasta el piso de las chicas en domingo, después de fiesta y habiendo dormido apenas unas horas.

—Ya sé que puede parecer precipitado —murmuró tratando de disculparse por aparecer allí sin avisar—. Sé que debería haber llamado para decir que venía pero si te soy sincero ni lo he pensado. Cuando me he despertado simplemente he recordado que me prometiste hablar hoy y he venido. Siento si causo molestias.

—Tranquilo, no molestas —susurró Mimi sin saber realmente qué contestar.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio, con ambos jóvenes mirándose a los ojos pero sin encontrar las palabras que necesitaban utilizar en ese momento. Fue Matt el que rompió eso.

—Mimi, yo…

La castaña se quedó mirándolo a la espera de que continuase. Era verdad que ambos tenían que hablar pero ya que había comenzado él quería saber exactamente qué quería decirle (aunque viendo el día anterior se hiciese a una idea) para poder continuar ella. Pero Yamato no dijo nada más, y ella frunció el ceño sin comprender qué pasaba. Fue al ver que él ya no la miraba a ella sino a algo detrás de ella lo que la hizo ver que algo pasaba y se giró para averiguar qué pasaba. Rodó los ojos al descubrir la razón del repentino mutismo de Matt; Kari, Yolei y Sora tratando de escuchar su conversación desde una esquina de la puerta que conectaba el hall con el salón, supuestamente escondidas tras el marco de la misma pero realmente sacando medio cuerpo a través de ella. Mimi bufó y se giró hacia Matt, que estaba intranquilo en el sitio.

—Será mejor que vayamos a mi habitación —le dijo—; allí podremos hablar tranquilos.

Sin darle tiempo a pensarlo, agarró la mano del rubio y tiró de él hacia su dormitorio. Pasó junto a sus amigas, quienes reían de forma divertida y señalaban sus manos unidas. Matt, detrás de ella, se sonrojó más que cuando ella había tomado esa iniciativa, pero no dijo nada.

—Ya os vale —las regañó Mimi—. ¿Y tú también, Sora? Pensaba que se suponía que eras la más madura.

—Esto es demasiado divertido como para no unirme —se disculpó la pelirroja.

Mimi volvió a resoplar y reanudó el camino con Matt siguiéndola. Las tres chicas soltaron unas risitas de nuevo y se pusieron a soltar frases de ánimo. La castaña hizo que el chico entrase y después entró ella, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de advertencia a sus amigas, las cuales le guiñaron el ojo y alzaron el pulgar antes de que cerrase la puerta.

….

—Eso ha sido divertido —aplaudió Kari—. ¿Habéis visto lo picada que estaba?

—¿Y lo rojo que estaba Matt? —se unió Yolei—. ¡Era adorable! ¿Cuándo habéis visto al gran Yamato Ishida sonrojado?

—Ni siquiera cuando decidimos salir juntos —aseguró Sora, también riendo—. Recuerdo que cuando nos besamos la primera vez, bueno, la única, fue un choque de labios, se apartó y me dijo, sin cambiar el semblante, "Sora, esto no está bien. Creo que nos hemos equivocado. A ti te gusta Tai". Y ya está. No dijo ni hizo nada más. Fue como un cubito de hielo.

—¡Vaya! —silbó Yolei, quien no conocía esa historia—. Debe de gustarle mucho Mimi.

Las tres asintieron. Pero no les dio tiempo a decir nada más porque el timbre del piso sonó por segunda vez. Esa vez nadie dudó y casi por inercia Sora se levantó.

—Debe de ser Tai —opinó a lo que las otras dos asintieron—. Ayer no estuve mucho con él y dijo que quizá se pasaría hoy si no se distraía. Imagino que habrá visto que Matt no va a estar para jugar a videojuegos y ha decidido venirse.

La pelirroja se levantó, por segunda vez, a abrir la puerta, esa vez a la espera de encontrarse a su querido novio detrás de ella, enfadado porque Matt le había abandonado y queriendo mimos. Grande fue su sorprenda cuando no fue él, sino David Motomiya el que apareció al abrirla.

—Vaya —murmuró algo sorprendida—. En tu caso no tengo claro a quién buscas.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó confuso Davis ante ese extraño saludo.

—Nada, nada —dijo la chica—. ¿Vienes a ver a Kari?

—Esto… no —negó él—. Venía a hablar con Yolei. ¿Está?

—Sí que está —contestó Sora poniéndose un poco nerviosa; sabía a qué había ido Matt allí, pero no tenía ni idea de a qué iba Davis—. Ven, está en el salón con Kari.

Fueron juntos hasta la estancia indicada, donde Kari y Yolei charlaban animadamente. La chica de gafas estaba de espaldas a la entrada así que fue la menor la que vio quién se acercaba por detrás. Sin poder evitarlo, abrió los ojos a más no poder y su boca colgó un poco. Su amiga frunció el ceño ante el repentino mutismo y se dio la vuelta para ver qué pasaba.

—Davis —susurró, más para ella misma que para llamarle.

—Hola, Yolei —saludó el castaño—. Hola, Kari.

La castaña alzó la mano y la meneó un poco en el aire. Miró a Sora en busca de explicaciones pero ella solo se encogió los hombros sin saber qué decir y señaló con la cabeza a Yolei disimuladamente.

—Yolei, quería hablar contigo —dijo finalmente.

—Nosotras nos vamos entonces —Kari se levantó del sitio, dispuesta a coger a Sora e irse a la cocina o a algún sitio para dejarles privacidad.

—En realidad no creo que sea necesario —murmuró Davis rascándose la nuca—. Al fin y al cabo terminaréis sabiéndolo y creo que es mejor que sea por mí.

La castaña volvió a sentarse en el sofá, seguida de Sora que se acomodó a su lado. Yolei se giró completamente hacia el chico, que parecía no querer moverse del sitio ni saber cómo empezar.

—Creo que lo mejor va a ser que hable sin rodeos porque eso se me hace difícil —las chicas asintieron—. Me gusta Ken.

Yolei, aún sabiendo ya sobre el tema, se envaró poniéndose a la defensiva. Las otras dos no sabían qué hacer. Vale, su amiga les había contado que les había visto besándose, pero en el fondo pensaban que habría habido un error, que se había exagerado y que lo desmentiría; nunca había esperado que el propio Davis fuese a verificarlo.

—Pero… ¿estás seguro de eso? —preguntó Sora intentando tantear con sutileza el terreno—. Me refiero, no hay nada malo en que te guste Ken pero, te gustaba Kari hasta hace poco.

—Bueno, lo de Kari era ya por seguir con la rutina —musitó apenado—. No es que no me gustases, Kari, pero me di por vencido hace tiempo.

—Entonces… ¿eres gay? —preguntó la aludida.

—En realidad creo que me gustan las personas en general —bisbiseó avergonzado.

—Y ahora te gusta Ken —entró Yolei a la conversación por fin—. Yo… lo siento, Davis. Yo sabía de eso porque os vi besándoos el viernes. No quería meterme en medio, lo juro, solamente el alcohol me hizo hacer tonterías.

Davis suspiró sonoramente y se acercó al sofá donde la chica estaba sentada. Derrotado, se dejó caer a su lado y apoyó los brazos en el respaldo para mirarla largamente.

—Imaginaba que algo así pasaba —admitió sonriendo de lado—. Por eso gritaste que lo habías besado aún siendo gay.

—¡Oh, por Kami! ¿Grité eso? —se giró hacia sus amigas para confirmarlo—. ¿Grité eso?

—Yo no lo escuché, Yolei —aseguró Sora y miró a Kari interrogante—. ¿Tú sí?

La aludida negó con la cabeza y Yolei miró a Davis con ojos llorosos.

—Lo siento, Davis —repitió Yolei—. Estaba borracha y se me fue de las manos. No quería entrometerme entre vosotros.

—Creo que ése es el problema —susurró Davis desordenando su pelo—. Ken no es gay, Yolei.

Fue el momento de Yolei se abrir la boca tanto que fue incluso cómico. Sus ojos se hicieron tan grandes que parecía como que iban a salir de sus cuencas. Davis rió por la expresión de su amiga.

—Pero no puede ser —decretó—. ¡Yo os vi besándoos!

—Hay un detalle mal en ese pensamiento —corrigió el chico—. Me viste besándolo.

—¡Pero el te devolvía el beso! —chilló la chica poniéndose de pies—. ¡Te sujetaba de los hombros!

—Para apartarme —susurró divertido—. Me declaré, le besé, y cuando reaccionó me empujó y me apartó de él. Todo muy educado, eso sí.

Yolei se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá, sin saber cómo tomarse esa nueva noticia. ¿Había malinterpretado todo? ¡Mierda! ¡Había pasado la peor noche de su vida el viernes pensando en el asunto! ¡Había hecho el ridículo el día anterior por nada! Frustrada, se revolvió el pelo con fuerza y dio un grito de impotencia.

—Pensé que la noticia te alegraría —susurró convencido el castaño.

—¡He quedado como una gilipollas por hacerme ideas erróneas! —gritó, furiosa consigo misma—. Además da igual. Aunque no sea gay eso no cambia nada.

Davis se enderezó en el sitio, estirándose cual largo era para desperezarse. Moviendo el cuello en círculo, desentumeció su cuerpo y se giró para ponerse cara a cara con su amiga. Sin pensarlo mucho, puso ambas manos en los hombros de la chica e hizo que ésta lo mirase a los ojos.

—Yolei, yo sé que no debería decir esto, porque al fin y al cabo me han pedido que guarde el secreto —la de gafas se le quedó mirando, callada y con mucha curiosidad—. Pero creo que esto es mejor decirlo.

Las tres chicas se quedaron expectantes, todas mirando a Davis a la espera de que dijese eso tan importante que cambiaría sus vidas. El castaño se vio foco de atención y sonrió muy pagado a sí mismo, haciéndose el interesante.

—¡Venga, Davis, dilo! —le instó Kari, también intrigada.

—¡Vale, vale! —aceptó al ver que se exasperaban—. A Ken le gustas, Yolei.

La aludida se quedó muda mientras que Sora y Kari soltasen un grito de emoción llevándose las manos a la boca para sofocarlo. La de gafas se quedó quieta, sin saber qué decir, y el chico solo la miró a la espera de que reaccionase.

—¿Cómo que le gusto? —musitó.

—Pues que le gustas —insistió—. Como mujer. Vamos que cuando me declaré me pidió perdón por no poder corresponderme pero que no era gay y que encima su corazón ya tenía dueña.

Sus amigas soltaron un "oh" colectivo peor Yolei seguía sin reaccionar. La chica seguía con los ojos abiertos, sin creerse lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Pero, ¿cuándo? —balbuceó.

—¿Qué importa? La cuestión es que le gustas —dijo claramente Davis—. Además el beso le gustó, me lo dijo a mí. Pero le pillaste desprevenido y se piensa que lo hiciste solamente por el juego y por estar borracha. Tendrías que hablar con él.

Yolei pareció asimilar toda la información porque una enorme sonrisa fue formándose en su cara poco a poco. Avergonzada, lanzó un gritito muy femenino que Davis nunca le había escuchado y ocultó su cara sonrojada entre las manos. Sin que el chico se lo esperase, se levantó y comenzó a dar saltitos a los que las otras dos chicas se unieron entre vítores. Davis se quedó mudo y quiero, alucinando. De repente Yolei paró y se quedó mirándolo.

—Espera —susurró—. ¿Por qué se supone que me estás contando esto a mí?

—Hombre pues porque eres a la que le interesa —dijo como si fuese obvio—. Es a ti a quien te gusta Ken y a él le gustas tú. Es lo normal, ¿no?

—¿Sabías que me gustaba Ken? —preguntó exaltada.

—Todos los que te conocemos un poco lo sabemos, Yolei, eres muy obvia —declaró como si lo contrario fuese una tontería—. Todos menos Ken, claro.

Yolei se dejó caer al lado de Davis y lo miró a los ojos. El chico le respondió la mirada a la espera de que su amiga dijese aquello que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

—Davis —le llamó con voz suave—, ¿a ti te molesta esto? Quiero decir, si saliese con Ken, ¿seguiríamos siendo amigos?

—¡Claro que sí, tonta! —exclamó haciéndole cosquillas—. Llevo años viendo como Kari se acerca a TK y nunca he dejado de ser amigo de él.

—Pobre Davis —susurró Kari de forma burlona—. Te rechazan las chicas y ahora también los chicos.

—¡Oye! —exclamó el aludido llevándose la mano al pecho—. ¡No hieras mi pobre y frágil corazoncito!

Todas rieron ante el dramatismo fingido del castaño y se sentaron en los sofás estallando en risas.

—Hablando de Kari —Sora interrumpió, tratando de cambiar el tema y hacer partícipe a Davis de sus nuevas noticias—. Creo que tiene algo que contarte…

Davis miró a la castaña, que fulminó a su amiga con la mirada. Acto seguido suspiró y se puso a contarle los nuevos descubrimientos que había hecho sobre ella misma.

…

Mimi cerró la puerta tras ella suspirando por lo descarado de sus amigas. Cuando se giró, se encontró a Matt observando su habitación con curiosidad.

El rubio contemplaba todo a su alrededor, empapándose de todos los detalles que tanto le recordaban a la chica. Desde las cortinas de color rosa, tan típico en ella y que al entrar el sol a través de ellas le daban un aspecto mágico a la habitación, hasta la cama llena de peluches entre los cuales había una réplica de Palmón, todo tenía el toque característico de Mimi Tachikawa. La castaña le vio acercarse a la cama de colcha blanca con motivos rosas y pasar al escritorio donde tenía varias fotos. Se ruborizó cuando se quedó analizando las fotos que tenía colocadas por encima.

—Creo que ésta es mi favorita —susurró cogiendo un marco.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó ella curiosa acercándose.

Matt se la enseñó y ella enrojeció. Era una foto de ella un poco más joven, antes de volver a Japón. Estaba en una playa de arena muy fina. Estaba de pies, entre sus padres, vestida solamente con la parte rosada de un bikini y una falda con dibujos de piñas. Con su padre agarrándola por los hombros y su madre por la cintura, tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia la derecha y sonreía ampliamente a la cámara.

—Es en Miami —le explicó—. De cuando vivíamos en EEUU.

—Ya apuntabas maneras —ella frunció el ceño sin entender—. Ya eras preciosa de pequeña.

—Matt… —susurró poniéndose más roja aún.

—Tenemos que hablar, definitivamente, Mimi —le pidió él, poniéndose serio finalmente—. Por favor.

—No sé qué decir, Matt, de verdad —aseguró ella—. Es que no sé qué pensar, ni qué hacer…

Matt se acercó un poco a ella y alzó la mano para acariciar su mejilla. Como pidiendo permiso, la dejó a escasos centímetros de su piel, a la espera de que ella diese su consentimiento. Mimi, en respuesta, apoyó ella misma la cara en él y cerró los ojos cuando el rubio la arrulló.

—Ya te confesé mis sentimientos ayer—murmuró haciendo que lo mirase de nuevo—, aunque admito que no fue el mejor momento.

—Yo admito que no te di muchas oportunidades para hacerlo diferente —respondió ella.

—Necesito una respuesta, Mimi —musitó el rubio—. No estoy diciendo que sea hoy, no quiero presionarte, solamente quiero saber si algún día conseguirás abrirte a mí.

—Matt… yo… —dudó ella.

—Yo sé que te han hecho daño —Mimi suspiró ante esa confesión—. He estado pendiente de ti siempre, y vi lo mal que lo pasaste con lo de Ryo. Fue un cabrón, y entiendo que tengas miedo de volver a confiar en un hombre.

Mimi se mordió el labio inconscientemente. Recordaba claramente como al volver de Japón se había fijado en Ryo, un compañero de su facultad. Él había sido caballeroso al principio, todo un elegante y sofisticado príncipe azul, y ella había caído en sus garras. Resultó que solamente quería acostarse con ella y comprobar, con palabras textuales que había ido diciendo, "lo que una japonesa podía aprender viviendo el EEUU". La castaña se había enterado casi sin querer, solamente porque al idiota de Ryo había ido fardando de que iba a costarse con ella en uno de los entrenamientos de natación que tenía y Matt había estado presente. El aludido no le había dicho a ella directamente todo sino que había hablado con Tai, quien a su vez le había contado todo a Mimi. Después, entre él, Izzy y TK, habían ido a amenazarle para que no volviese a acercase a su amiga y cuando lo hizo, la propia Mimi, de forma orgullosa, le había mandado a paseo, diciéndole que no se acostaba con perdedores. Desde entonces Ryo no se acercaba a ella en la universidad, y Mimi no había vuelto a confiar en ningún hombre.

Pero en ese momento, con Matt delante confesándose, sus cimientos se tambaleaban peligrosamente.

—Pero sabes que yo no soy así, Mimi, me conoces —con suavidad, tomó su cara con ambas manos y pegó sus frentes, mirándola a los ojos con sus orbes azules para que viese que no mentía—. Sé que te cuesta abrirte pero dame una oportunidad. Prometo cuidarte y darte todo lo que mereces. Te ayudaré a olvidarte de todo lo que Ryo te hizo.

—Matt —susurró embelesada.

—Te quiero, Mimi, y sé que tú sientes algo por mí —confesó de nuevo y el corazón de Mimi volvió a palpitar en su pecho—. Confía en mí. Dame una oportunidad.

Matt acercó su cara más aún, y esperó, pacientemente, con sus labios casi pegados, a que ella diese el siguiente paso. No quería que se asustase, y quería que estuviese segura, que confiase en él. No quería presionarla. Quería amarla. Mimi vio la transparencia en la mirada de Matt y su corazón dio el siguiente paso por ella. Algo temerosa aún, acortó los milímetros que los separaban y juntó sus labios con los del rubio.

Fue como si se uniesen en alma. Matt sintió que la chica lo aceptaba, que confiaba en él, en ese preciso instante. Se sintió tremendamente feliz y la beso con más ahínco, queriendo demostrarle todo lo que la quería. Mimi estrujó la camisa del chico con ambas manos tratando de acercarse más a él. Se sintió completa y querida con ese beso, y supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Se besaron lo que podían haber sido segundos u horas, y cuando se separaron se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Matt le dio un suave beso y Mimi rió, encantada de ello. La felicidad la embargó y se abrazó fuertemente al chico, escondiendo su cara en su pecho. Matt la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó contra él, queriendo parar para siempre el tiempo.

—Sal conmigo, Mimi —pidió el rubio contra su cabello y besándolo tiernamente.

La chica solamente asintió, pero fue suficiente para que su corazón brincase de alegría. Con suavidad, la apartó de él y volvió a besarla, esa vez con más entusiasmo. Ella no pudo evitar seguir el ritmo enloquecedor que Matt marcó desde el primer momento, entregándose por completo a él. En ese momento las dudas se disiparon, ninguna perduró; había hecho lo mejor. Y sintiéndose más liviana, se concentró en el delicioso beso que estaba compartiendo con el que desde ese momento era su novio. Sonrió contra sus labios al pensar en él como su novio, y Matt lo notó. Se separó un segundo, interrogándola con la mirada, pero ella negó, divertida, y volvió a besarlo.

Sin casi quererlo, y como siempre que se juntaban últimamente, la temperatura empezó a subir entre ellos cuando Matt profundizó el beso. Mimi sintió que su respiración se aceleraba, al igual que sus latidos. Sintiéndose acalorada, se pegó más aún a Matt, no queriendo que nada de distancia hubiera entre ellos. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer la atlética espalda del rubio, adentrando las manos por debajo de la camisa que éste llevaba, deleitándose con la dureza de los músculos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer el cuerpo de Matt cuando arañó la suave piel y sonrió de nuevo contra sus labios.

Pero de repente, sin saber por qué, el rubio interrumpió el beso y se apartó levemente de ella. Con suavidad, sacó sus manos de la prenda y las colocó al lado del cuerpo de su dueña, quién lo miraba sin comprender por qué había parado el beso y el placentero recorrido que estaban haciendo sus manos.

—Sé que lo pasaste mal por el tema de Ryo precisamente porque solamente quería acostarse contigo así que comprenderé que quieras que vayamos despacio —susurró de forma comprensiva—. Así que será mejor que paremos ahora para que luego no te sientas mal.

Mimi suspiró por lo tierno que le pareció ese gesto de parte de Matt. ¡Era tan adorable! Ella había podido sentir que él quería seguir adelante tanto como ella, pero había frenado solamente para que ella se sintiese cómoda. ¿Cómo podía haber dudado siquiera un segundo de él? Se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas, tan sonrojado por los roces de segundos antes, tan dulce.

No perdió el tiempo y lo empujó suavemente hacia su cama. Matt se sorprendió, no esperando ese gesto, y cayó sentado en la mullida colcha blanca. Sin comprender nada, observó a Mimi, que anduvo dos pasos hasta colocarse entre sus piernas y mirarlo desde su altura. Ella no dijo una sola palabra en todo ese trayecto.

—Matt —murmuró Mimi son voz tan sedosa que al chico le recorrió de nuevo un escalofrío—. Ryo es Ryo, y tú eres tú; eso me lo has dicho tú.

El rubio asintió, todavía no comprendiendo a dónde quería llegar la chica con todo eso. La vio sonreír pícaramente y tembló, como si su cuerpo se anticipase a todo lo que iba a pasar después. Y así fue, porque Mimi no lo dudó y sin darle tiempo a pensar o a decir nada se quitó la camiseta que llevaba por encima, quedando desnuda en la parte superior del cuerpo, y se colocó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, haciendo que éste tuviese que sujetarla de la cintura, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de la chica entre sus dedos. Su corazón comenzó a galopar como un loco.

—Y si tú no quieres hacerme el amor —ronroneó sobre su boca acercándose todo lo posible a él—, yo te haré el amor a ti.

Mimi lo besó de lleno en los labios y cayeron hacia atrás, tumbados, en la cama. Matt no puso más que sonreír contra los labios de su novia y estrecharla contra él.

…

Davis y las chicas llevaban ya un rato charlando animadamente cuando la puerta del cuarto de Mimi se abrió por fin. El silencio se hizo en la sala, los cuatro observando a la pareja salir de la mano y acercarse a ellos. Cuando los alcanzaron, los que estaban en la sala se les quedaron mirando en silencio, como si nadie se atreviese a hablar. Fue el castaño el que finalmente lo hizo.

—¡Pero miradlos! Les brilla la cara. ¡Tienen cara de haber tenido sexo del bueno! —tanto Mimi como Matt se sonrojaron hasta más no poder por el comentario y las otras chicas ahogaron una risa—. ¡Qué envidia! Aquí todo el mundo va a tener sexo menos yo.

—Yo estoy en tu club, Davis —Kari palmeó el hombro del chico tratando de animarlo.

—Kari, no te ofendas, de verdad —le dijo él en un susurro—, pero June tiene pinta de ser una fiera en la cama así que no creo que te deje estar sin sexo mucho tiempo.

Todos en la sala rieron, salvo la nueva pareja, que estaba demasiado ocupada queriendo esconderse debajo de algo por la vergüenza. De repente, el timbre volvió a sonar por tercera vez.

—Bueno, definitivamente ése tiene que ser Tai —declaró Sora levantándose del sofá.

La pelirroja se desperezó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y dejaba al resto en el salón, Kari y Yolei vacilaban a Mimi y a Matt.

—Vaya día me están dando; esto podría contar como ejercicio —murmuró para sí misma—. Espero que sea Tai, aunque no queda nadie más que pueda venir de visita. Bueno, sí pero sería muy raro que justo apareciese…

No terminó de hablar porque abrió la puerta y se encontró a la tercera sorpresa del día.

—June.

—¡Hola, Sora! —saludó la otra pelirroja animadamente—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro, claro —asintió estupefacta porque estuviese ocurriendo eso—. Estamos todos en el salón. Sigue recto.

June sonrió en agradecimiento y se dirigió hacia donde Sora le había señalado. Caminó alegremente, escuchando las voces de los jóvenes conversando alegremente. Cuando llegó, fue el turno de Kari de sorprenderse y envararse. A Yolei, en cambio, le entró un ataque de risa por las situaciones tan hilarantes que estaban sufriendo aquella mañana. Mimi y Matt se giraron al mismo tiempo a ver quién llegaba y el rubio se puso pálido. Como si de un monstruo se tratase, se colocó detrás de su novia, poniéndola a ella de escudo.

—¡Mierda, June! —bramó—. ¿Cómo has sabido dónde estaba?

—¿Ah? —la pelirroja reparó en Matt en aquel preciso instante—. ¡Ah! ¡Hola, Matt!

—Esto es pasarse de castaño oscuro, June —murmuró exaltado—. Tienes que dejar de perseguirme. ¡Tengo una vida privada!

—Matt, tienes que relajarte —susurró Mimi sin poder darse la vuelta por el fuerte agarre de Matt sobre sus hombros.

—¿Y tú por qué estás tan tranquila? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Porque no creo que venga por ti —musitó tan bajito que el rubio, obcecado como estaba, no la escuchó.

—Tienes que dejarlo, June —trató de tranquilizarse—. Mira, tengo novia. Tienes que dejarlo ya.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó la castaña rodando los ojos—. ¡Qué confesión tan romántica!

—¡Felicidades!

Eso era lo último que esperaba escuchar Matt venir de parte de June. Como si no se lo creyese, la observó atentamente, a la espera de que dijese algo más típico de ella sobre su amor indestructible o que Mimi no era buena para él.

—¿Có-cómo? —balbuceó.

—Que felicidades —repitió la Motomiya como si lo repitiese para alguien con un bajo CI.

—No entiendo —dijo sinceramente el rubio.

—Felicidades, Matt, me alegro de que hayas encontrado a una chica para ti —fue franca—. Y en realidad no vengo a hablar contigo. Kari.

La aludida se envaró, sabiendo que le tocaba a ella escuchar. Matt miró a su alrededor, confuso, sin comprender qué pasaba. Trató de hablar con Mimi para que le explicase pero ella solamente negó y se puso un dedo en los labios pidiendo silencio.

—No voy a andarme con tonterías y voy a ir al grano, Kari —dijo directamente June—. Me gustas.

Matt hizo un ruido extraño con la garganta, como si se estuviese ahogando, y su novia le dio un codazo en el estómago, queriendo decirle que debía callarse.

—Vaya, se nota que es hermana de Davis —murmuró Yolei a Sora—. ¡Qué directos!

—June es más Motomiya incluso —propuso la mayor a lo que su amiga insistió.

—A ver, no estoy diciendo que esté enamorada ni ninguna otra cursilería como esas —restó importancia la pelirroja—. Simplemente digo que me gustó besarte, ambas veces, y que me gustaría repetir.

—Yo… —musitó Kari—. Yo no esperaba eso.

—No quiero que le des más vueltas a todo porque hay lo que hay —June de verdad no se andaba con rodeos—. Quiero conocerte, Kari. Nunca nos hemos relacionado mucho pero me gustaría. Sí, es verdad, también me gustaría besarte, pero entiendo que tiene que ser difícil dar ese paso si nunca te lo has planteado.

La menor se quedó sin saber qué decir. No podía negar que le habían gustado los besos de June, y que los había recordado y anhelado, pero le daba miedo admitírselo a ella. Tampoco es que ella se hubiese fijado nunca en ningún chico, que es lo que todo esperaba, así que le venía por sorpresa a medias. Observó a sus amigos alrededor, todos callados y quietos como estatuas. Luego miró fijamente a June, quien estaba esperando su respuesta con decisión. Su mente hizo click en ese momento y tomó la decisión que nunca había pensado que tuviese que escoger.

—Está bien —asintió suavemente—. Me parece bien conocernos.

—¿En serio? —la voz alegre de June se escuchó pero acto seguido su semblante se volvió serio—. Espera, necesito saberlo. ¿Te refieres a conocernos como amigas o como algo más?

—Yo, bueno, creo que me refiero a algo más —Kari se sonrojó solamente con decir las palabras—. Si tú quieres, claro.

—¡Claro que sí! —y se lanzó a abrazar a la menor.

Todos se quedaron quietos, viendo como June abrazaba eufórica a una roja como un tomate castaña. Saliéndole del alma, la pelirroja se dejó llevar por la alegría y besó en la boca a la Yagami.

—¡Ups! Lo siento —murmuró levantándose al ver que Kari se quedaba congelada—. ¿He ido demasiado lejos?

—No, no es eso —musitó la chica en voz baja—. Solamente me has pillado desprevenida.

—Está bien —dijo para sí misma June—. Menos euforia.

La chica alargó una mano y ayudó a la castaña a levantarse. Todos se quedaron mirándolas, como si esperasen que algo más fuese a ocurrir. Matt fue a hablar, pero Mimi volvió a cortarle, chistando y diciéndole que después explicarían todo; ese era un momento demasiado bonito.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si vemos una película? —propuso Sora y, como burlándose de ella, el timbre sonó de nuevo—. ¡Esta vez me niego a ir!

—Está bien, yo abriré —murmuró Mimi y se soltó de la mano del rubio para ir a ello.

Matt fulminó a la pelirroja con la mirada, acusándola de hacer que su novia se alejase de él tan pronto cuando le había costado tanto que le dijese que sí. Sora simplemente le sacó la lengua.

—¡Mirad quién está aquí! —gritó alegremente Mimi al regresar.

—¡Matt, cabrón! —la voz de Taichi resonó por el piso—. ¡Me has abandonado! ¡Habíamos quedado en jugar a la play!

El castaño calló al ver a todo el mundo congregado en la sala de las chicas.

—¿Habéis hecho una fiesta sin mi? —preguntó incrédulo.

—No es una fiesta, Tai —aseguró Sora, divertida de la cara de su novio.

—¿Entonces qué es? ¿Una reunión? ¡Tampoco me habéis invitado! —de repente se fijó en los Motomiya, sentados en el sofá como si estuviesen en su propia casa—. ¿June? ¿Davis? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Están con nosotros —murmuró Kari, saliendo en defensa de June sonrojándose.

—¡Mierda! ¿Has vuelto a perseguirla para que salga contigo, Davis? —su hermana se sonrojó más aún—. ¡No me jodas que al final le has dicho que sí!

—Tai, cariño —intervino Sora—. Siéntate, tenemos que hablar. Ya verás qué gracioso es todo esto…

Tai nunca esperó que aquella mañana que simplemente había querido jugar a la consola con su mejor amigo se transformase en una sesión de confesiones por parte de más de la mitad de sus amigos.

Y menos que sin querer, fuese el instante en el que se convirtió en cuñado de un Motomiya.

* * *

Bueno, blue, aquí tienes tu final. Sí, sé que es una mierda. En ralidad el fic no terminaba aquí, tenía un trozo más, pero soy incapaz de escribirlo ahora, no me da tiempo en los 35 minutos que quedan para que termine el plazo así que es lo único que se me ha ocurrido. Sé que me falta un detalle que pediste (lo de la discriminación), pero es que justamente esa parte estaba en el trozo que no me ha dado tiempo a escribir. ¿Podrías perdonarme? Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

He estado pensando que más adelante, cuando tenga tiempo, quizás escriba un final alternativo. No alternativo porque el resultado es el mismo, pero sí el trozo que tenía pensado. No sé si te parece buena idea, o si con eso podré compensarte.

Al resto que me lean, gracias por leerme y espero que os guste, aunque sea un poquito.


End file.
